


The insticts cannot fail

by Zit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Doctor (Doctor Who), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Mentioned Martha Jones, Omega Donna Noble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: No era solo por la edad, siempre existió una razón más para que se les confundiera por pareja.El Doctor tendrá que entender exactamente que ha echo, y después pensar en una manera delicada de decírselo a su compañera.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, The Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Imprinted?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The insticts cannot fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921980) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit)



> Soy super fan de omegaverse y viendo que al parecer no existe material de este tipo sobre esta pareja he aquí este experimento loco. Llamenlo cliché si quieren pero es algo que he estado buscando . . . creo.

Durante varios años él había viajado con un sin número de compañeros todos de diferentes géneros y aun que habían surgido problemas, estos solo lo habían hecho cuando se tenían que decir adiós, después de todo le era imposible no encariñarse con los omegas, sentir hermandad con otros alfas o esa confianza que se desarrollaba con los betas.

Pero jamás le había pasado aquello, Los Señores del Tiempo tenían una habilidad increíble para retener muchos de los instintos primarios de los subgéneros como lo era la impresión entre alfas y omegas, y aun así él lo había hecho, se había impreso en Donna de manera inconsciente.

Llegar a aquella conclusión le había tomado más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero es que no le había molestado que se les confundiera por ser alguna pareja; sin embargo para ella parecía ser lo contrario, siempre respondía a la afirmación un tanto molesta y cansada. Un día mientras se preparaban para la aventura ella le había preguntado si aquello le había pasado con otra persona y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no había ocurrido en ninguna otra ocasión al menos claro que se lo hayan aclarado a las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor por el bien de sus ansias de salir de ahí con vida.

Desde esa charla le había estado molestando, en el sentido en que él no podía dejar ningún misterio sin respuesta, por lo que había pasado casi dos semanas persiguiendo la respuesta en libros, preguntándole a los lugareños de los lugares que visitaban o a la TARDIS, que solo parecía burlarse de él, al responder con algo que se podía interpretar como una risita a el por que los tomaban por pareja a cada lugar al que iban.

Varios de los lugareños no habían sabido responderle o la respuesta que le daban no eran del todo clarificadoras, las cuales solían ser sobre lo cercanos que parecían, debido a que se habían presentado juntos o por la edad que aparentaban ambos junto con sus respectivos subgéneros les había parecido la suposición lógica; sin embargo en la experiencia del doctor aquello no le parecía satisfactorio pues había tenido experiencias similares con Rose y en ningún caso los habían confundido a pesar de que ambos habían estado lovey-dovey el uno con el otro, además de que ella era un omega, vamos ni siquiera los habían confundido por novios. No fue hasta que se había encontrado nuevamente con Martha que la respuesta se le había dado tan claramente que se tuvo que admitir sinceramente sorprendido.

Al menos ahí en la tierra no se les había confundido por pareja, o bueno en el tiempo de aquellas dos, dado que con Agatha había sido el mismo cuento de siempre; cuando había encontrado tiempo a solas con Martha había agarrado valor para preguntarle, pero no había hecho la pregunta de siempre, está vez había sido acerca del por que de su risa incontrolable sobre algunos comentarios que Donna había hecho sobre él anteriormente. Aquella pregunta le había ganada una mirada desconcertada por parte de la beta.

"Doctor, ¿en serio me preguntas eso?"

"Sí enserio, es algo que me da curiosidad."

"Bueno, digo, ustedes . . . parecen de esas parejas que se la pasan peleando eternamente en broma."

"Emmm por pareja de casualidad ¿no te refieres a pareja como de amigos?"

"No. . .ok Doctor esto ya no me está cuadrando, me refería a una pareja de prometidos."

"¡Prometidos!"

"Sí, ¿por que te sorprendes?"

"¡Bueno por que no lo somos, todo el mundo parece pensar aquello!"

"Doctor, ¿estás seguro de tus palabras?"

"¡Sí! ¿¡por qué no lo estaría?!"

"Ok . . .primero necesito que no agudices tanto la voz, te calmes y te sientes." le indicaba Martha mientras lo veía bastante preocupada- Veras Doctor la razón por la que probablemente todo el mundo los toma como pareja es por que ella huele a ti pero no como yo lo hacía, sino el olor de una impresión Alpha-Omega.

"Pero Martha tu eres una beta ¿cómo podrías detectarlo?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero vamos después de viajar contigo y con el entrenamiento de UNIT, ¿en verdad creías que mi olfato se ha mantenido como el de un beta promedio?"

"Bueno tienes un buen punto ahí. ¿Así que he hecho una impresión?"

"Sí, se podría decir."

Aquella respuesta cuadraba perfectamente con lo que habían experimentado anteriormente, le daba lógica a todo menos a una, y era lo que más importaba ahora, ¿por qué había impreso a Donna con su olor?, y ahora que era consciente de ello y hallaba el valor de comentárselo a su compañera aka mejor amiga ¿cómo actuaría alrededor de ella?


	2. Pros and cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor se debate mentalmente el como decirle a Donna el pequeño predicamento en el que se encuentran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como seguramente se habrán dado cuenta el orden cronológico no es el mismo que en la serie, the unicorn and the wasp aquí suceden antes que the sontaran stratagem y the doctor`s daughter si va a ocurrir pero no por el momento.

Como Señor del Tiempo sus sentidos lo hacían percibir mejor los olores de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, incluso el de los beta quienes se creía en muchas culturas no poseen olor alguno; esta habilidad le permitía poder oler perfectamente a los omegas incluso si estos estaban bajo los efectos de algún tipo de supresor, por supuesto el olor de estos se veía alterado, en esos casos podía percibir un ligero rastro amargo en ellos.

Ahora maldecía tener aquella habilidad, podía percibir por toda la TARDIS el olor a canela y arroz con leche o leche tibia de Donna, podría decir cuál era su humor dependiendo de cual predominará más, si era la canela definitivamente no estaba de buen humor y si este comenzaba a picar seguro le estaba gritando, un olor a leche agria era cuando estaba asustada, la perfecta combinación de ambos si estaba de buen humor o relajada y un delicioso olor dulce cuando estaba alegre, pero solo había un olor que no conocía, uno que ahora le aterraba y es que ahora era consciente de que existía, el olor de ella cuando estuviera excitada.

Pensar en cómo decirle a su compañera que la había impreso sin querer no era fácil cuando su aroma lo perseguía por todas partes, cuando estaban dentro de la TARDIS lo percibía perfectamente y cuando estaban afuera corriendo por sus vidas podía percibir como su olor se había alterado con otro, para ser más precisos con el suyo. Anteriormente no había notado aquella alteración porque estaba acostumbrado a que todos los que viajaban con él se les pegara un poco de su olor, pero ahora que sabía que no era el “normal” prestaba más atención y ahí estaba su olor con las ligeras alteraciones típicas de una impresión, podía notar como se acentuaba el olor a limón en ella, se podría pensar que algo que oliera como algún lácteo no podría llevarse con el olor de algún cítrico sin embargo sorprendentemente combinaban perfectos casi podría decir que olía a algún tipo de pay congelado adornado o acompañado con canela, claro siempre y cuando ella no estuviera enojada en ese caso el olor se transformaba a algún té frío de limón con demasiadas especias, picante para cualquiera que lo percibiera.

Aquella combinación lo estaba volviendo loco, en primera porque no encontraba alguna manera de justificarse, sabía que no había manera delicada de decir aquello y en cuanto abriera la boca para contarle a ella sobre la impregnación estaba seguro que le gritaría, golpearía y le dejaría de hablar por mucho mucho tiempo, y siendo sinceros a él no le gustaba el silencio además de que eso complicaba las excursiones; y en segunda era que le agradaba el olor, lo hacía sentirse más cómodo y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que los demás pensaran que Donna y él tenían un vínculo más íntimo del que ya compartían, aunque aquello se lo acreditaba más a su parte alfa.

Quedarse callado no era la opción más viable en su predicamento debido a que si ella lo descubría alguna vez él se metería en graves problemas y más aún si se enteraba que él estaba al tanto de ello, significaría haber quebrantado su confianza lo cual la heriría y él sinceramente no podía ser capaz de soportar una vez más una mirada herida de su parte, había tenido suficiente con Pompeya; pero incluso si le dijera la verdad no sabría cómo retirar la impresión y algo que seguro ella no creería sería que lo había hecho accidentalmente.

Cuando imaginaba cómo sería tener que explicar aquel predicamento, normalmente se saltaba la parte de la noticia y se concentraba en cómo ella reaccionaría a la noticia, definitivamente vendrían gritos y golpes con miradas furiosas, pero lo que más le aterraba era que ella decidiera abandonar sus viajes juntos, no porque temiera a la soledad sino porque no podía imaginar escenario alguno en el que la herida que dejará su ausencia podría sanar, incluso si encontrara a alguien más para acompañarlo no podría recordar el nombre de Donna Noble con una sonrisa como lo hacía con los demás que lo habían acompañado; cuando recordaba el nombre de alguno de ellos lo podía hacer con una sonrisa, para él era como contar la historia de una cicatriz casi imperceptible pero sabía que con ella sería diferente.

A pesar de todo aquello su mente había llegado a una conclusión a una que no le agradaba del todo pero sabía que entre más intentara postergarlo mayor cantidad de futuros con finales lastimosos imaginaría, además que cada segundo le agradaba el nuevo olor de Donna lo cual comenzaba a ser un problema para ser sinceros, así que decidió actuar como en cada aventura que se les presentaba, decidió actuar sin ningún plan en lo absoluto, ya trabajaría sobre la marcha.


	3. Her thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia pensado tener al menos 5 caps para este momento pero tuve muchísimas cosas estas vacaciones que aghh no me permitieron avanzar nada y lo que es peor es que ya tengo un nuevo fic en progreso que me es un poco más complicado dado que tuve que reemplazar a un ooc para que la historia fuer más ammm a mi gusto? como sea no importa ojala les guste este cap.

No había lugar al que fueran donde no se les confundiera por pareja, algunas veces le llegaba a ser molesto pues le recordaba que ya no era una omega joven a la cual medio mundo quisiera cortejar, sino que ya tenía edad para estar casada y con uno o dos cachorros y eso siempre le recordaba las palabras de su madre, lo cual no era nada agradable.

Aquella confusión siempre le causaba dolor e intentaba por todos los medios que no pasará nuevamente por lo que una vez que ambos lo negaban solía decir alguna que otra cosa un tanto ruda hacia el Doctor en voz alta para así probar su punto ante los demás, claro nunca era algo que pudiera realmente herirlo, pues él seguía siendo su mejor amigo; sin embargo aquella rutina ya le estaba cansando, ¿acaso era tan difícil de creer que un alfa podía ser amigo de una omega sin intenciones ocultas?

Había desarrollado diferentes teorías sobre el por qué pasaba aquello algunas incluso eran las mismas que él doctor le había sugerido después de que ella le compartiera sus ideas, una de estas era el que ella se había impregnado de su olor por su convivencia con él , aunque claro ella sabía que había bastantes fallas en eso pues sabían ambos que el olor de convivencia era diferente al olor de pareja e incluso si, sin querer hubieran formado un lazo de manada el olor sería totalmente diferente, además de que no exhibía en su cuello ninguna marca, aunque claro la mayoría del tiempo su cabello tapaba la zona donde iría.

Cuando solía pensar en aquello terminaba con dolor de cabeza, por lo que solía ir a la biblioteca a perderse un rato viendo algunos de los estantes o a escuchar al Doctor leer en voz alta lo que fuera que su elección para esa tarde hubiera sido, aquello junto con el calor del fuego de la chimenea la ayudaba a relajarse en lo que pasaba el dolor, aquello se había vuelto casi un ritual que se repetía una vez por semana o en algunas ocasiones más de una vez pero sin el factor del dolor de cabeza; sin embargo durante las pasadas dos semanas no había logrado encontrar a Spaceman por ningún lado de la biblioteca,no le sorprendía pero la entristecía un poco, por lo que decidia recorrer la TARDIS para encontrar algún otro lugar para descansar y como por arte de magia encontraba al Doctor con la respiración agitada por alguno de los corredores y estaba segura que más de una vez había podido percibir un poco de preocupación en su olor, aquello junto con cómo él se comportaba cuando estaba alrededor de ella le resultaba particularmente extraño y alarmante, siempre parecía estar nervioso como si sus palabras pudieran decirle algo que le haría ganar un buen golpe.

Cansada de aquello decidió que si lo dejaba en manos del marciano aquel comportamiento se haría intolerable por lo tomó el asunto en sus manos y lo encaró mientras estaba en la sala de controles mientras se encontraban en el Vortex para que así no hubiera forma que este huyera de la conversación por lo que se colocó enfrente del corredor que comunicaba con el resto de la nave bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape.

"¿E-enserio? ¿De de que quieres hablar?"

"Pues veamos para comenzar quisiera saber por que siempre que entro a alguna habitación te asustas y huye."

"¡Huir! Donna yo no huyo de nadie, mucho menos de ti es solo que ammm ¿he tenido mucho que hacer a la TARDIS que no puedo quedarme contigo?"

"Aja sunshine tal vez si lo dijeras más convencido podría creerte, ¿es acaso que mi presencia te molesta? o ¿es algo que he dicho? Mira si es sobre lo que te he dicho últimamente acerca de tu fisico me disculpo tal vez me he pasado últimamente de la raya pero sabes que no lo dijo enserio y bueno sabes que realmente te aprecio."

"¡Oh, Donna!"

"Pero si lo que quieres es viajar solo, lo entenderé no debe ser fácil para ti el viajar con alguien que solo se la pasa gritando y golpeandote, además se que aveces puedo llegar a ser bastante molesta y. . ."

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado su posición y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban a solo unos centímetros de distancia percibiendo también como la fragancia a té de limón con especias tomaban notas relajantes confundiendola totalmente pues estaba segura que había percibido por una milésima de segundo algo agrio en el y si algo había aprendido del doctor es agrio significaba miedo, acaso, ¿él tenía miedo a estar solo? o ¿era miedo a perder su compañía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando digo especias quiero que piensen en el cardamomo, canela,jengibre, clavos de olor e incluso si quieren pimienta, créanme he probado tés con pimienta que saben al cielo mismo.
> 
> Por cierto aun no estoy segura de que el olor del doctor sea te de limón con especias. . . es posible que en un futuro lo cambie a el té anastasia, lo cual solo cambairía ciertas partes de los caps anteriores pero de igual manera no influyen en lo mínimo con la trama.
> 
> Igual ustedes que opinan?


	4. What i should not say, you should not know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor no es bueno evadiendo las cosas, de una u otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . resulta que mi escuela entro en paro en esta semana, por mala suerte para mi y buena para ustedes apenas era la primera semana así que no tenía muchas tareas ni reportes que hacer en mi ahora tiempo libre por lo que lo utilizare para actualizar y terminar mis wips, deséenme suerte.

Sabía que su estrategia de alejarse de Donna para dejar de distraerse con su aroma no era la mejor, pero nunca pensó que eso heriría tanto a su compañera.

Su cuerpo había actuado solo cuando sintió que ella iba a llorar, acercandósele y liberando sus hormonas para intentar calmarla pero evitando el impulso de envolverla en sus brazos, vio como su compañera calló de inmediato posiblemente por el cambio tan brusco de sus feromonas así que aprovechando aquello decidió tratar de calmar sus miedos.

"¡Oh, Donna! No, no, no. Jamás pensaría en viajar sin ti, no si puedo evitarlo o al menos que que . . . realmente no quisiera decirlo, pero si no es que tu quisieras abandonarme, no hay razón para. . . para dejarte. Tú eres realmente alguien impresionante, brillante incluso y se que tus comentarios sobre mi son, no son realmente tu opinión sobre mi así que no me molesta. E-en conclusión no estés triste por favor, el que tiene que disculparse por todo esto soy yo."

"Pero entonces no, no lo entiendo, si no huyes ¿por qué te alejas de mi?"

"Donna eso es por. . .por tu aroma."

"¿Mi aroma? No lo entiendo, ¿te molesta, quisieras que usará supresores de olor?"

"¡No!, no eso empeoraría las cosas."

"¿Empeorarlas? Spaceman, no te entiendo."

No, por supuesto que no lo entendería, y no era algo que él quisiera explicar, después de todo ¿cómo podría decirle que si usara un supresor de olor tendría que pasar más tiempo a menor distancia de ella para poder percibir su aroma?, ¿cómo explicarle que ahora que era consciente de su impregnación su parte alfa buscaba confort en el y sin éste se sentiría ofendido, confundido y herido?  
Claro había formas de hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente ninguna evitaba el golpe que recibiría o el que ella quisiera abandonar la TARDIS. Desgraciadamente ya había dicho la palabra clave y ahora solo quedaba tratar de retardar la noticia.

"No ocultes tu olor por favor, no me molesta en lo absoluto eso solo que lo encuentro ammm un tanto distractor."

"¿Distractor? pero si es distractor ¿no sería bueno que lo ocultara?, después de todo te necesito totalmente concentrado cuando corremos por nuestras vidas."

"¡No! Realmente no deberías ocultarlo, no es un distractor negativo, es de hecho todo lo contrario cuando estamos allá afuera es más fácil para mí concentrarme en una manera de encontrar una solución. Es solo que es aquí donde tengo problemas."

"Timeboy, normalmente cuando explicas algo sueles soltar un galimatías que solo tu entiendes pero al menos llegabas a un punto, ahora mismo no entiendo de que hablas tienes que explicar cuál es centro de todo esto para que podamos solucionarlo. Y ni creas que te voy a dejar ir de aquí sin una buena explicación, no cuando llevas semanas evadiéndome, no lo intentes negar. ¿Es acaso qué mi olor está opacando al de Rose?"

"¡No! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mira Donna realmente tu olor no me molesta en lo absoluto de hecho es bastante atrayente, es solo que . . .no se como explicar esto, lo que pasa es que últimamente éste me resulta más. . . fascinante de lo normal y cuando estamos aquí se concentra de mayor manera además de que no quiero causarte más problemas conmigo sobre de ti todo el tiempo, porque sinceramente no creo poder contenerme, bueno de eso ya existe prueba de mi debilidad al controlar el instinto, como sea el punto de todo. . ."

"A-a-alto ahí Doctor a que te refieres con no poder controlar tu instinto y eso de estar sobre de mí todo el tiempo. . .¿acaso tu celo está cerca? ¿es que los marcianos no tienen supresores de celo, o es que necesitas uno especifico para tu raza? Por que si ese es el caso no me molestaría ir unos días en casa de mi madre."

Esa declaración fue su perdición en más de una manera, primero porque había puesto en su cabeza la oportunidad de pasar un celo con ella lo que mandaba señales de placer y expectativa por todo su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo lo hería con rechazo al saber que ella prefería quedarse con su madre que estar cerca de él.

"No tiene nada que ver con mi celo, esto esto tiene que ver con otra cosa Donna, pero necesito que" aclarándose la garganta se preparó para darle voz auna petición egoísta, pero es que no sabía cómo podría enfrentar a su lobo herido si ella se fuera- que me prometas, no alejarte de mi, prometo que lo solucionare si te molesta tanto- agregó casi susurrando lo último.

"Esta bien, lo prometo así que ahora suelta la sopa Spaceman."

"Veras Donna, creo saber por que todos nos confunden por una pareja, resulta que accidentalmente te he impregnado con mi olor, una impregnación alfa-omega."

En cuanto entregó la noticia junto inmediatamente los brazos a su torso esperando el golpe y el grito que obviamente vendría por cualquiera de sus flancos mientras cerraba lo más que podía sus ojos. Cuando este no llegó en los siguientes segundos abrió lentamente sus ojos y dejo relajar un poco su postura para encontrarse con que la omega se encontraba mirando al vacío, obviamente la noticia la había dejado en shock por lo que intento llamarla para sacarla de aquel trance, después de un minuto de aquello donde en ningún momento intentó hacer contacto físico por temor a empeorar su situación, logró obtener una reacción de ella.

"¿¡¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ?!?!"


	5. one minute, thousands of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante el minuto que Donna se quedo viendo al vació su mente se llenaba de mil y un razones del porque lo que acababa de escuchar era un chiste sin gracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al final no nos fuimos a paro, por lo que ahora tengo que hacer 4 reportes para esta semana de los cuales 3 se estregan el mismo día.  
> Ya no quiero tener laboratorio de fisiología le tengo asco y miedo.

En definitiva algo estaba mal con su audición, porque aquello no podía ser posible de ninguna manera. Una impregnación accidental no era posible en ningún planeta y menos con el Doctor, un Señor del Tiempo, que se jactaba siempre de estar más allá de los instintos primitivos de los subgéneros; y aun así eso explicaría mucho.

Su sentido común le decía que aquello tenía mucho sentido dado que explicaba el por qué siempre los confunden por pareja, incluso en sus días se podían encontrar parejas bastante peculiares que a pesar de estar casados no tenían la marca pues esperaban el celo de alguno de los dos para ello y mientras permanecían con la impregnación para que los demás alfas no se metieran con los omegas, pero su mente no podía aceptar aquello era totalmente imposible.

Una impregnación propia alfa-omega solo se daba cuando ambos llegaban a un entendimiento y ambos eran cubierto por el olor de otro aquello era como un lazo incompleto; sin embargo recordaba haber leído que en la antigüedad se reconocía una impregnación alfa-omega aunque solo fuera unidireccional, claro en ese momento los omegas no tenían derecho a elegir sobre su vida amorosa; por lo que aquella práctica era bastante común y se llevaba a cabo cuando algún alfa decidió contraer nupcias, el alfa elegía un omega y después de comunicar sus intenciones al jefe de familia de este se impregnaba al omega con su olor, después de cierto tiempo y algunas citas si el alfa decidía que le agradaba el olor combinado, entonces se le ofrecía un dote al padre del omega y la boda se celebraba unos meses después.

En este caso esa opción era imposible eso solo se llevaba a cabo en tiempos cuando los omegas no tenían derechos, y sabía que el Doctor no era esa clase de alienígena incluso en situaciones donde la callaban por su subgénero la exhortaba a hacerse notar, lo cual era algo que manejaba completamente bien cuando le gritaba al mundo pero no podía explicarse el por qué Spaceman querría impregnarla incluso en el hipotético caso de que haya cometido un error al juzgarlo era imposible que él quisiera tenerla a ella como su omega, era obvio por lo que le había contado Martha sobre su experiencia viajando con el Doctor que este había sufrido un enamoramiento bastante grande con una omega llamada Rose, que si mal no recordaba era la dueña de aquella chamarra y de esa esencia a margaritas con vainilla con un poco de briza del mar no estaba segura de ello no había prestado demasiada atención en aquel momento, una joven omega que según le había comentado era bastante guapa y que por sus viajes con el alíen adquirió una habilidad bastante útil para leer las situaciones de peligro en cualquier situación además de saber actuar de manera adecuada ayudando a su Spaceman; características con las que era muy difícil competir incluso Martha siendo una beta jovial e inteligente había quedado opacada por la sombra del recuerdo que esta había dejado en la vida del Doctor; eso sin mencionar claro la mala experiencia que sufrió al enamorarse de una beta que era enfermera en una escuela en la que tuvieron que esconderse por algún tiempo.

Con esta información podía deducir que tipo de persona era el “tipo” de su alien, de pelo rubio, joviales, astutas y valientes, podría agregar el que estén dispuestas a arriesgar todo por estar al lado del viajero del tiempo pero por lo que sabía de la enfermera la hacía dudar sobre esto aun que es posible que ese fuera uno de los factores que había roto los corazones del Señor del Tiempo, pero en definitiva ella no encajaba en ninguno de esos campos pues era pelirroja, bastante mandona, vieja y gorda, tal vez en lo único que podía compararse con aquellas chicas era en la hambruna por el conocimiento y las experiencias que se vivían al lado de Doctor, vamos que busco por él todo un año y subió a la TARDIS preparada para enfrentarse a toda situación que esa decisión le podría traer como consecuencia; pero aquello no era suficiente para ganarse el corazón de alguien tan extraordinario como lo era la persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Deteniéndose un poco a examinar un poco la noticia e ignorando todo lo que su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez, tuvo que tomar una inhalación consciente para poder oler realmente su aroma esta le tomaba toda su concentración pues era bastante difícil reconocerlo cuando vivías toda tu vida con él llegaba el punto en que ni siquiera podías reconocer aquellos que estuvieran en otros objetos o personas, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para encontrarlo e identificarlo.

¡Ahí estaba! Podía olerlo tan claro como podía ver la cara de preocupación del Doctor, su olor se había combinado con otro dando la apariencia de un pay helado de limón, y conforme su cerebro aceptaba aquello sus ojos se abrían cada vez más con la realización de lo que las palabras del Spaceman y acciones realmente significaban, ya no era una situación hipotética era una realidad algo que era perceptible, algo que se había llevado a cabo sin su consentimiento algo. . . algo. . . algo que ya no podía describrir pero que llenaba su cuerpo con una sensación nerviosa y asustada que bien podría ser cubierta con enojo.

"¿¡¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ?!?!" fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca sin que se le quebrara su voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez notaron que añadí el tag de fluff and angust y es que he de decir que como he desarrollado la situacion al parecer Donna esta apunto de sufrir una disforia bastante fuerte por lo que le tocara a nuestro Doctor tratar de reconfortarla. . . no se cuantos caps tengan esto talvez unos dos o tres . . . bueno conmigo nunca se sabe.


	6. Risky movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor intenta controlar la situación. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no me entiendo tengo parciales normales con relativamente poca tarea y simplemente no escribo nada pero ufff no me dejen trabajos exámenes seminarios reportes etc por q la inspiración viene a mil por hora y peor aun por que seme viene a las horas en las que supuestamente tendría que estar dormida.  
> Así es estoy en examenes . . . creo que este parcial me ira bien so no creo tener nada de que preocuparme pero si tengo muchos reportes, por suerte son en equipo.
> 
> Pd: como se habran dado cuenta no soy la mejor tratando con personas asustadas . . . sorry tenganme paciencia.

Si uno se dejaba llevar solo por por la vista y el oído se asumiría que Donna se encontraba iracunda, por lo que el Señor del Tiempo tendría que comenzar a dar explicaciones y posibles soluciones, si no es que comenzarlas a poner en acción, sobre su actual predicamento; sin embargo el Doctor sabía mejor que solo dejarse llevar por aquellos dos sentidos cuando se trataba de Donna Noble.

Al poner toda su atención en ella era fácil concluir que era terror lo que estaba experimentando, claro ese pánico venía acompañado de ira pero este era en una cantidad casi imperceptible; su olor se había agriado al punto de irritar por lo que si se le conocía poco se le malinterpretaría por enojo pero el Doctor le enorgullecía tener el título de su mejor amigo por lo que sabía perfectamente que ese olor solo empeoraba la situación pues el miedo la estaba consumiendo posiblemente esos temblores eran provocados por su intento de permanecer de pie frente a él, el cual comenzaba a fallar miserablemente pues poco a poco sus rodillas se iban doblando haciendo que Donna tomara asiento en el piso de la sala de control.

Un omega en aquel estado de pánico significaba que estaba vulnerable a cualquier cosa y por supuesto un omega vulnerable debía ser protegido además de consolado claro nunca faltaba el alfa que se aprovechaba de la situación de estrés del omega haciéndolo entrar en celo y abusando de él para justificarse de forma legal que no pudo resistir el olor del contrario; él lobo del Doctor le gritaba que debía de proteger a su pareja de cualquier cosa que le estuviera causando ese miedo pero su parte racional no dejaba de repetirle que él era la fuente de aquello y por lo tanto lo mejor que debía hacer era alejarse de ella para así aminorar el estrés de Donna, ambas voces en su cabeza dictaban que cosas contrarias como siguiente acción y ambas parecían erróneas por lo que hizo lo que le pareció menos práctico en una situación así.

Comunicándose telepáticamente con la TARDIS le pidió airear la habitación además de redirigir las corrientes de aire del pasillo con el que se conectaba al resto de la nave borrando así cualquier rastro de su olor para después hacer uso de toda su concentración y fuerza de voluntad dar dos pasos hacia atrás y suprimir cualquier intento de su instinto primario de liberar sus hormonas para calmar al omega, esto con el fin de establecer un lugar con un aroma neutro e intentar quitar el factor que le causaba aquel estrés. El siguiente paso sería el más problemático que constaba de intentar entablar una conversación con Donna para intentará sacar de aquel estado de pánico-trance en el que se encontraba.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de él pero en definitiva no lo estaban enfocando posiblemente solo notaba sus movimientos para saber si debía huir o permanecer en aquel lugar por lo que además de alejarse decidió toma una posición menos atemorizarte para ella después de todo era bien sabido que para el instinto primario la altura imponía respeto de una manera violenta, por lo que decidió ponerse de cuclillas antes de comenzar a hablarle.

"Donna necesito que concentres toda tu atención en mi e ignores lo que sea que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, por favor solo concéntrate en mi voz y responde a lo que te pido no importa si lo encuentras irracional obvio. . . ¿me entendiste?" dijo con la voz más suave y profunda que logró entonar para intentar no alertar ninguna alarma de huida en su compañera.

Sus palabras parecieron ser ligeramente detectadas por la forma en que la expresión en la cara de la omega había cambiado pero no completamente escuchadas por lo que repitió la misma oración más de dos veces hasta al menos obtener un tipo de respuesta, aunque al ver la cara conflictuada de su compañía decidió agregar la última vez que moviera la cabeza de arriba para abajo si es que lo había entendido.

"Muy bien" dijo intentando que no se mostrará su sonrisa, en este momento la vista de sus dientes no era de mucha ayuda -dime ¿te sientes asustada?

Un asentimiento.

"¿Te sientes asustada de mi?"

No hubo respuesta en su lugar pudo ver en sus ojos la mortificación que le causaba a su amiga aquel pensamiento. Eso significaba que aún había una parte racional de su cerebro que estaba respondiendo por lo que tal vez sería un poco más fácil sacarla de aquel trance.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes no me ofenderá la respuesta, puedes decírmelo sin temor, ¿soy yo lo que te causa miedo?"

Con lentitud vio el asentimiento de cabeza.

"Ok . . .está bien puedo trabajar con ello, ¿mi olor en ti te disgusta?"

No hubo respuesta solo una mirada bastante desconcertada, seguramente ella no había ni siquiera considerado el aroma cuando el terror la comenzó a invadir, y tan solo la mención de aquello parecía haber desencadenado algo en ella pues comenzó a temblar por lo que el Doctor se vio obligado a rápidamente corregir su error.

"No,no,no,no espera, no ¿mi olor es el que te causa terror?"

La respuesta fue negativa, y aquello era algo que definitivamente no esperaba, si no era su olor la fuente del terror de Donna entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba mal, o quizá había juzgado mal a su compañera, siempre la había tomado por mujer fuerte y valerosa dispuesta a poner en su lugar a quien fuera que se atreviera a mirarla menos, pero quizá no era así, quizás era más frágil de lo que pensaba y todo aquel griterío era por temor a volver a ser menospreciada o pisoteada, tal vez alguien en el pasado le hizo daño dejándola marcada para siempre haciendo que construyera toda esa fachada, por eso siempre gritaba para ser escuchada, entonces si su razonamiento era correcto a lo que le temía era al poder que otros tenían sobre ella y sobre lo poco que ella podía hacer al respecto debido a subgénero.

"¿Donna es acaso" comenzó a preguntar un tanto insegura mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios "qué fue la acción de impregnarte sin tu previo consentimiento lo que te aterro?"

La respuesta fue positiva.

Aquello estaba haciendo más sentido pero tenía que confirmar si su razonamiento era correcto, por lo que decidió seguir preguntando.

"Earthgirl dime, ¿alguien en el pasado te lastimo sin que te pudieras defender?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Fue debido a tu naturaleza omega?"

De nueva cuenta ella asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i have notice that a lot of you do not speak spanish so i was thinking that may be i could translated this fic in english, i will use a translator to save time but do not worry i will change some words so this can have some sense (i have already use a computer translator and it was horrible what i saw, some words were complety misundertood and it translated wrong the pronouns, a complete nightmare).  
> How ever i am not sure about it so i would be thankful if you write me what do you think.


	7. Angry wolf, scared wolf near to the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El enojo en un alfa puede provocar el respeto entre sus iguales. . . pero en un omega la historia es diferente.  
> El Doctor a vivido algunos años que le han dado cierta experiencia en estos asuntos, que tanto lograra avanzar con Donna solo su autocontrol lo dirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodio de cuarentena . . . yeiii???  
> Bueno mi escuela acaba de suspender clases alargando vacaciones, sinceramente me encuentro algo moquienta desde hace un buen. . . por lo que realmente no saldre de la casa almenos que sea hiper necesario.  
> he estado escuchando que es posible que en este periodo tengamos un brote de fics sobre temas de cuarentena por el coronavirus así como notas de los autores sobre esto. . . lo cual me parece totalmente interesante a ustedes no?? despues de todo seremos parte de la historia de una manera . . . diferente supongo.

Decir que su lobo se encontraba enojado era poco, pobre de la persona que se atrevió a dañar de aquella manera a su omega pues tendría que enfrentar la ira del último de los Señores del Tiempo para quien el tiempo y el espacio estaban a su merced.

Antes de siquiera empezar a planear cómo rastrear a quien se le hubiera ocurrido dejar tan mal a su Donna se obligó a calmarse no quería liberar más hormonas de las que obviamente ya había liberado, si la reacción de la omega de alejarse mientras trataba de ocultarse tras el mando de la TARDIS fuera señal alguna de aquello, no era bueno que lanzará un olor amenazante, aunque la cantidad fuera mínima en un espacio limpio como en el que se encontraban cualquier olor sería bastante perceptible y con una omega en shock aquello sería desastroso, por suerte su la TARDIS también poseía ese conocimiento por lo que la habitación se ventilo nuevamente para dejar un ambiente neutro mientras él volvía al control de sus hormonas.

Era esencial que se controlara y continuará el interrogatorio de Donna con la cabeza más fría posible sino jamás podría hacer que ella saliera de aquel estado de terror constante y por supuesto arreglar aquel predicamento en el que la había involucrado.

"Donna, tranquila mira no estoy enojado, siente" se obligó a decir mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz en un intento de nuevamente tener la situación bajo control.

Observó como su earthgirl lo miraba buscando la mínima señal de peligro en él mientras sutilmente olfateaba el ambiente en caso de que pudiera detectar algún rastro del olor agresivo tan característico de él como el picor de la especia que normalmente te hacía querer estornudar y alejarte de ahí, después de un tiempo de comprobar que ya no se encontraba en un ambiente hostil comenzó a relajar sus músculos y salir un poco de su pobre escondite, pero continuaba sin dirigirle la palabra por iniciativa propia.

"Muy bien Donna, necesito que vuelvas a ignorar lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza y pongas toda tu atención en mi voz, ¿crees poder hacer eso Donna?."

Con aquellas palabras la mirada de su omega junto con los músculos de esta se comenzaron a relajar pero aún mantenían un aire de desconfianza hacia su persona, por lo con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza le indico que podía continuar con su interrogatorio. A pesar del permiso concedido a su persona se tomó su tiempo para proseguir pues no estaba seguro de cuál sería la pregunta correcta, si debía indagar en el incidente que había causado ese shock o en hacerla sentir segura en su presencia, cualquiera que fuera la ruta que eligiera tendría que hacerlo rápido pues su ligero exabrupto al darse cuenta de que alguien la había herido solo empeoró la situación orillandola un poco más a caer directo a sus instintos más primitivos, lo cual la pondría en un estado de total sumisión que seguiría a un celo inducido, ¡maldita naturaleza y malditos instintos primitivos!, cuando un omega se encontraba en extremo peligro la sumisión más el celo aseguraban la supervivencia de ese pues mostraba al alfa su valía al ser fértil además de que era una forma de prometer obediencia absoluta debido a esto el alfa podía decidir formar un lazo con él o llevarlo con la manada para que fuera aceptado y pudiera integrarse a esta.

"Donna quisiera que con tus manos protegieras los lugares donde te sientes más vulnerable, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?" de esa manera se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro pues podría observar donde fue hecho el daño y darle algo de seguridad a ella.

Lentamente ella con su mano derecha comenzó a tantear su hombro izquierdo cubriendo la curvatura de su cuello donde su glándulas de vinculación se encontraban pasando su mano atrás de su cuello finalmente escondiendo ambas glándulas con su brazo en una posición un tanto incómoda, mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura de manera protectora. Lo que un omega común haría sería justamente lo opuesto, dejaría expuestas sus glándulas por lo que este comportamiento no era defensivo en naturaleza como lo era cubrir su vientre sino que se trataba del evento traumático, tal vez algo que tenía que ver con su olor donde trataran de atacarlas o incluso un vínculo forzado fuera o dentro del celo, cualquiera que fuere la razón debió ser doloroso y bastante terrorífico para ella. Pensar con la mente fría y ayudar a Donna eran su objetivo en este momento por lo que se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba los movimientos de su compañera controlando la ira que recorría sus venas.

"Muy bien Donna, ahora daré un paso atrás,¿estás de acuerdo con ello?"

Su compañera le dirigió una mirada desconcertada mientras asentía,por lo que él con algo de dificultad para conservar su equilibrio se movió hacia atrás aún en cuclillas.

"Donna ahora quiero dar un paso hacia ti, ¿tengo tu permiso para ello?"

De nuevo aquella mirada desconcertada y un asentimiento, sabía que aquello mandaba señales cruzadas al cerebro de su omega debido a la dificultad de moverse en cuclillas y que los alfas estaban hechos para mandar no para obedecer las órdenes de alguien “inferior” a él pero de eso modo se aseguraba de no imponerse debido a la altura y que ella supiera que se encontraba en control por lo que si en un momento se sentía amenazada o incómodo podía alejar la fuente de peligro esperaba así poder darle algo de confianza para que regresara su Donna.

"Bien Donna,¿que tal?¿crees que pueda dar un paso más?"

Así continuo paso a paso mientras mantenía las manos totalmente a la vista y en una postura relajada hasta que se encontró a un paso lejos de ello que considero una buena distancia y decidió sentarse completamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa y sus manos descansando en sus muslos, lo inesperado de la acción pareció sorprender tanto a su earthgirl que lo había imitado en la acción de sentarse con las piernas descansando a un lado suyo manteniendo aún su postura de protección, sólo esperaba que su aroma no su hubiera agriado más por sus acciones con el ambiente neutro era difícil leer con tal exactitud a su compañera.

"Muy bien Donna," dijo con calma y casi en susurros como si no quisiera que alguien más los escuchara, aunque aquello fuera imposible dado que nadie más se encontraba en su nave "dime que te gustaría hacer primero ¿tocar mi pierna o percibir ligeramente mi aroma?" preguntó mientras alzaba cada mano para recalcar que estas representaban aquellas opciones "tranquila puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites yo permaneceré aquí sin moverme esperando por ti, cuando estés lista solo quiero que observes la mano de la opción que elegiste, pierna" recalcó saludando con la derecha y parando para continuar "o aroma" término mientras movía la izquierda.

Tal vez aquello era dar un salto muy grande en su intento de sacarla de su shock pero él era el único que podía ayudarla en ese momento y cualquier movimiento físico de su parte podría asustarla por lo que moverse para mandar a la TARDIS de nuevo a la Tierra sería la peor idea que podía cruzar su mente en estos momentos, por lo que la tenía que hacer que ella confiara de nuevo en el en un nivel inconsciente pues la parte racional de ella aun lo veía como el Doctor su amigo que la había salvado de la emperatriz araña y un idiota que no supo valorarla; sin embargo su lobo solo veía a un alfa capaz de tomar ventaja de ella y herirla, lo cual siendo honestos lo hería un poco pero era algo de lo que ya se estaba encargando de corregir. A los minutos al fin obtuvo su respuesta cuando ella dio un asentimiento, para llamar su atención y movió la cabeza hacia su mano derecha.

Una vez que vio determinación en los ojos de su acompañante acercó sus manos hacia su torso para dejar sus rodillas y sus piernas expuestas sin ninguna obstáculo en su camino, mientras observo como ella se tomaba su tiempo para retirar la mano que rodeaba su cintura para acercarla lentamente a su ser para dar un ligero toque a su rodilla y alejarla como si aquel contacto le hubiera quemado, pero la falta de reacción por parte suyo sobre aquello pareció darle algo de tranquilidad a su omega, por lo que su siguiente meta sería que ese toque durará más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costo muchisimo trabajo escribir este capitulo, más que nada por que no encontraba la manera correcta de poner mis ideas en orden para poder expresarme correctamente, y despues elejir que ruta seguiria el Doctor par ayudar a Donna (yo soy la amiga q solo se queda callada super incomoda mientras lloras, si somos super intimas me recostare a dorimir a tus piernas pero hasta ahi llega mi consuelo para ti so. . .) eso más la tipica explicacion de la biologuia e intintos de los diferentes subgeneros que seguira este fic. . . realmente son muchas ideas en mi tan limitada manera de expresarme.  
> Pero aun con todos los problemas creo que este es mi cap más largo por que no supe cuando terminarlo jajjajaa.


	8. Trust me , I am the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subir las escaleras escalón por escalón ayuda a no tropezarse pero hay momento es lo que se deben subir más de dos escalones a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personas sorry lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que sentí que iba muy lento pero al mismo tiempo no quiero apresurarme, otra cosa este cap iba a ser más largo pero mientras lo escribía me comenzó a doler horrible la cabeza y bueno no están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero hace algunos días me enferme del estomago y aun no me siento al 100% pero jajaja vi un reto en una pagina para actualizar y dije si por q no jajajaj

Le había tomado alrededor de dos horas poder hacer que el contacto entre la mano de Donna y su pierna comenzará a ser más tranquilo y con mayor duración que unos simples segundos, pero había valido la pena dado que ahora ella lucía menos asustada; sin embargo tendría que establecer un contacto más íntimo que sólo el tocar su pierna además del uso de sus feromonas para sacar a Donna de aquel estado de omega-estresado pero para ello debía lograr establecerse como un alfa confiable para lo cual necesitaría que ella le permitiera comenzar el contacto.

Después de que su Earthgirl retirara su mano de su rodilla al pasar algunos minutos espero a que ella volviera a concentrar su mirada en sus ojos para hablar.

"Muy bien Donna, excelente, ahora crees poder tocar mi mano- dijo mientras extendía la misma en forma de ofrecimiento esperando por alguna reacción."

La mirada que obtuvo no le fue sorpresa alguna después de todo las manos representaban más riego que su pierna dado que con esta no podría atrapar nada a diferencia de su mano con la que rápidamente podría coger a la omega y hacerle lo que fuera que hubiera experimentado en el pasado, pero debía acelerar el proceso de confianza ya que no habían comido aún y desayunaron ligero por lo que si se tomaba su tiempo era posible que terminaran hasta el mediodía del día siguiente y no podía permitir dejar tanto tiempo a su omega sin alimento cosa en lo que su lobo interno y él estaban de acuerdo.

"¿Qué tal esto?, ¿por qué no tocas mi dorso?- ofreció mientras cerraba en puño su mano."

La mirada de Donna no cambió mucho pero su ladeo le dio más esperanzas dejando a su alcance el dorso de su mano derecha esperando por su tacto, el cual llegó después de un minuto de incertidumbre sintió el roce sutil de las yemas de los dedos de su compañera pasar por sus nudillos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Cuando al fin ella pudo poner su palma sobre el dorso de su mano le volvió a proponer el mismo contacto pero ahora con el reverso de su mano para que ella pudiera tocar su palma. 

"Donna tranquila no tienes que toca mi palma puedes comenzar con mis dedos, intenta relajarte, no voy a cerrar mi mano."

El contacto comenzó lento y por supuesto fue más débil que el anterior incluso cuando tenía mayor confianza en este su toque era muy ligero lo cual le confirmaba que estaba dispuesta a huir de él al menor movimiento brusco que hiciera posiblemente aquello no solo se debía a lo peligroso que este contacto era, sino también por lo creciente de sus sonrisa que le permitía a la omega ver sus colmillos pero no podía evitarlo después todo aquello le recordaba a la escena de Tarzán cuando este y Jane se encontraban en la lluvia sobre el árbol, si por él fuera se estaría riendo a carcajadas por lo chusco de su comparación pero estaba seguro que en estos momentos el ruido de su risa no sería muy apreciado conteniendola con su sonrisa.

"Excelente Donna, muy bien ahora, ¿crees poder intentar agarrar mi muñeca?- preguntó mientras imitaba el movimiento con ambas manos que le solicitaba."

Aquello le daría más confianza a su Earthgirl haciéndole saber que ella estaba en control del asunto, esperaba al igual que en los experimentos anteriores ligeros toques y un avance lento pero seguro, pero claro él estaba en frente de Donna Noble quien nunca lo dejaba de sorprender por lo que experimentó un agarre fuerte y tenso sobre su muñeca en el cual percibía como la distancia entre ambos era marcada por la tensión en el brazo de la contraria. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello y era claro que ella no le iba a dejar hasta que el se lo pidiera por lo que decidió utilizar aquello en su favor prosiguiendo con su siguiente petición.

"Donna por favor sostén mi otra muñeca" pidió mientras extendía el brazo y al igual que la otra cerró el puño para dar a entender que no pensaba tenderle una trampa.

Dejó que el contacto se mantuviera por algunos minutos lo suficiente para que se volviera familiar y así no asustarla con sus siguientes instrucciones.

"Perfecto, ahora ¿podrías permitirme dar un paso hacia ti?"

La duda y el miedo estaba en sus ojos pero se había asegurado que sus contactos anteriores le dictaran al instinto que no habría que temer por lo que recibió un asentimiento que lo llevó a dar el paso en cuclillas percibiendo como la tensión en los brazos de la omega había disminuido lo suficiente para permitirle aquello.

"Ahora, ¿qué tal un paso hacia atrás?"

Un asentimiento nuevamente seguido por el ablandamiento en los brazos de ella.

"Donna quisiera dar un paso hacia delante nuevamente pero me temo que podría caer si lo intento, por lo que ¿me permitirías tomar tus muñecas para mantener mi equilibrio?" sabía que aquello era una pregunta peligrosa y se arriesgaba a terminar el contacto pero también si aceptaba sería un avance asombrosos su meta.

El agarre de sus muñecas se hizo más fuerte y ahora estaban haciendo contacto visual siendo que su compañera le dedicaba una mirada llena de miedo como si se le hubiera pedido saltar de la azotea de un edificio lo cual se sostuvo por algún tiempo para finalmente asentir.

Lentamente abrió sus puños rozando sus uñas suavemente contra su piel y un agarre igualmente suave contra sus muñecas para no asustarla manteniéndose quieto para que se acostumbrara para que relajara su mirada, a los dos minutos dio su paso hacia enfrente.

"Donna a esta distancia creo poderme sostenerme así que te soltare pero necesito que tú también me sueltes,¿crees poder hacer eso por mi?"

El asentimiento que recibió era casi de alivio ante sus palabras y la mirada de su compañera se relajó aún más. Decidió quedarse unos momentos en silencio y en la mismo posición preparándose para lo que venía que era que ella le permitiera iniciar el contacto


	9. The Runaway Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Donna decide huir el Doctor ae queda con la complicada tarea de rastrearla por la TARDIS sin que ella se sienta cazada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no supe que paso en este capitulo, me gusto la dirección pero no tenia planeado nada de esto pero se acerca mucho a la imagen original que tenía.

Era momento de tomar el siguiente paso, si este se llevaba correctamente entonces podría sacar a Donna de aquel estado fácilmente y sin ningún contratiempo permitiéndole así detener la ventilación para volver a percibir sus aromas, pues si era sincero consigo mismo el no poder oler el aroma de su omega lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso e impaciente.

Tomó una respiración profunda concentrando toda su determinación en su mirada, con la esperanza de que esta le transmitiera algo de coraje a su compañera para su siguiente petición.

"Donna por favor ¿me permitirías tocar tu rodilla?"

Se instaló el silencio nuevamente como siempre que terminaba una petición pero esta vez trajo consigo un mirada asustada, posiblemente su omega había vuelto a agudizar sus sentidos en espera de alguna señal de peligro pues su postura se había tornado nuevamente rígida además de que acercó un poco más sus piernas a su cuerpo posiblemente para darle más protección a su abdomen y alejarlas de la fuente de peligro más cercana.

Aun sin el olor de su compañera era posible percibir la tensión y el miedo en el lugar, después de todo ella no era la única que temía de aquel contacto debido a la naturaleza de éste él también sentía miedo de haberse sobrepasado con aquello y avanzar muy rápido teniendo como resultado el destrozamiento de la imagen de alfa confiable que hasta ahora se había esforzado en construir.

Parte de su angustia venía de que Donna había desviado su mirada hacía el corredor que daba al interior de la TARDIS, su mirada reflejaba un análisis no una mirada perdida debido a que se debatía mentalmente como lo habían sido las anteriores, y esa consideración que le daba su compañera le estaba preocupando si ella decidía huir tendría que dejarla ir, el perseguirla solo empeoraría el asunto pero no le era posible el dejarla sola, si la dejaba en su soledad después de un rato ella misma saldría de su escondite y actuaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tal vez le pediría que le dejara en casa de su madre en un intento por que la impregnación desapareciera debido a su distanciamiento, pero huir no era sano en ningún aspecto además sabía que Silvia no sería de ayuda en el caso de la omega, siempre empujando a buscar el anillo de compromiso en cualquiera que se pasara enfrente, y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo mejor tal vez este comportamiento no solo era por la edad de su compañera y “las buenas costumbres” sino que era su forma de ayudar a su hija a sanar, una muy burda si le preguntaban a él; Wilf por otro lado siempre más comprensivo con su nieta posiblemente esperando porque ella se abriera y pidiera ayuda.

Ahora a él se le presentaba la oportunidad de ayudarla, y por ello no podía dejarla sola no le daría la oportunidad de evadir el tema, pero la posibilidad de que ella huyera no le facilitaba esto, pues para abrirse con él debía obtener de nueva cuenta su confianza; debía pensar en cómo localizaría a Donna cuando corriera hacia el interior de la nave pues su postura corporal cambio dando a entender que se preparaba para huir, tal vez su TARDIS podría ayudarle a encontrarla y así no hacer sentir a su omega que estaba siendo cazada dado que eso podría empeorar su estrés obligándola a someterse a su rango.

Observó como su compañera le dedicaba una mirada, tal vez sopesando su próxima acción por lo que se aseguro de no cambiar de posición para demostrar que apoyaba su decisión en un intento en vano de que se quedara con él, así que cuando la vio levantarse y trotar por el corredor le pidió a la TARDIS que esta vez aireara todo el lugar.

Con un suspiro se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá de la sala de control para descansar sus castigados músculos, al menos tendría algo de tiempo antes de comenzar su búsqueda, tal vez debería ir a su cuarto era posible que buscará confort en lo que ella percibía como su zona de confort, incluso existía la posibilidad de que la encontrara en su nido; por unos segundos dejó su mente divagar en lo que ella pudo haber utilizado para hacerlo imaginando tal vez que entre cobijas, almohadas y telas de otros planetas se encontrara alguna camisa o saco suyo, lo cual era totalmente imposible por lo que había aprendido de ella en aquellas pocas horas.

Cuando pasaron 5 minutos decidió que era tiempo suficiente para comenzar su búsqueda con el paso más simple preguntarle a la TARDIS por su localización obteniendo como respuesta que esta se encontraba contrariada, al parecer quería respetar la privacidad de la omega; sin embargo también le preocupaba el estado de esta por lo que en lugar de decirle su ubicación solo le incito a adentrarse y caminar por los pasillos.

No se sorprendió cuando no encontró ninguna puerta en su camino hasta que se acercó a donde era el lugar original de la biblioteca en la configuración actual de la nave, no había ningún sonido en el lugar más que el de la madera tronando por las llamas de la chimenea, tampoco se veía a nadie en los sillones principales, por lo que se dispuso a buscar entre los estantes de la plana baja pero cuando no encontró nada se dirigió al primer piso donde su búsqueda se invirtió, comenzando entre los estantes y terminando por los segundos sillones donde encontró a Donna acurrucada en un esquina del sillón de dos plazas donde solía acostarse a escucharlo leer en lo que pasaban sus dolores de cabeza.

Ella debió de haberse percatado de su presencia pero parecía no estar perturbada por ella pues en ningún momento había cambiado de posición, o al menos que él hubiera percibido, y su mirada no se alejaba de la segunda chimenea. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer por lo que decidió sentarse en su reposet mientras la observaba dejando que el silencio continuará reinando.

"No fue exactamente mi naturaleza lo que utilizaron, pero fue consecuencia de ello" escucho la voz de Donna, quien no había alejado la vista de la chimenea pero se abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

Aquello le sorprendió bastante, pues jamás imaginó que ella sería la primera en sacar el tema mientras se encontraba en aquel estado pero debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

El silencio regreso, pero ahora la mirada de su omega se desvió un poco a él para regresar a la chimenea.

"No te rendirás, ¿verdad?"

"No, hasta que esté seguro de que estas bien."

Donna se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a hacia donde se encontraban algunas cobijas para agarrar una y regresar a acurrucarse en el salón, parecía ponerse cómoda para contarle lo sucedido al Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun no estoy segura desde la perspectiva de quien narrare el próximo capitulo ni que hare pero . . . sera bastante triste desde la perspectiva de un omegaverse.


	10. What makes me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pase a que hace ya muchos años paso el evento sigue ahí en algún lugar de su memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es el que más me ha costado escribir, de escho lo escribi dos veces pero no me convencía totalmente como hiba tomando forma, me gustó al final como quedo. . . este es un vistaso a los pensamineto y recuerdos de Donna mientras ella le cuenta al Doctor lo que le sucedio. Esta fue la razon por la puse la T . . . aun q bueno no se emocionen mucho jajaja soy primeriza en esto además de que recuerden que ESTO ES UN OMEGAVERSE.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, lo había evadido ya por mucho tiempo; entonces, ¿por qué le era tan difícil ahora?

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era una omega cohibida pero tampoco era la intrépida que su abuelo siempre intentaba traer a la luz cuando la defendía de las críticas de su madre. Ella era diferente, había crecido y cambiado, lo había superado no miraba atrás, no lo necesitaba, solo miraría hacia delante buscando su próximo trabajo temporal, la próxima noche de chicas, el próximo lo que sea; con la llegada del marciano a su vida había modificado sus próximos objetivos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que la intervención del Doctor la había afectado más de lo que le gustaba admitir, pero es que con él era fácil dejarse llevar, olvidar la idea que siempre había en su mente de que los alfas podían ejercer su voluntad contra la de ella cuando les placiera. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su habitación, de su casa y poder reanudar su vida en su círculo de amigos solo se encontraban omegas y betas, evadía a toda costa a los alfas esa era la razón por la que trabajaba como una secretaría temporal, la presencia constante de jefes alfa le producía una incomodidad imposible de ocultar, eso la condujo a conocer al Doctor.

Recordó que cuando conoció a Lance le sorprendió que el jefe de recursos humanos fuera un beta ya que normalmente éstos eran alfas, aquello hablaba muy bien de él y por ello fue tan facil enamorarse, además de que se había ganado la simpatía a su familia, jamás imaginó que aquel beta estaba tan acomplejado por su subgénero que haría cualquier cosa por superar a un alfa, incluso ofrecerla como comida para arañas a cambio de ver el universo, aunque no lo juzgaba éste estaba lleno de maravillas, aquellos eventos fueron los que la llevaron a su encuentro con Spaceman; en aquel momento fue tanta su sorpresa y enojo que no tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo por el alfa que parecía haberla secuestrado, por lo que no liberó algún olor que delatara la incomodidad que sentía al estar a solas con uno como no sabría cuanto duraría aquella fachada de enojo le había exigido que la regresara a la iglesia, aun recordaba todos sus intentos por alejarse de él lo cual la había hecho ponerse más en peligro al subir a un taxi solo porque el conductor no emanaba ningún olor lo cual en lugar de un beta resultó ser un robot que intentaba llevársela, por suerte su alien la salvó, fue en ese momento que comenzó a bajar la guardia y confiar en él tanto que ofrecería protegerlo con su vida; no fue hasta que vio esa mirada en su cara mientras ahogaba a los hijos de Racnoss que recordó que se encontraba frente a un alfa, lo cual provocó que fluyera de nuevo su miedo declinando su propuesta de viajar con él.

Aquel miedo había surgido nuevamente de manera más violenta, la presencia del aroma del Doctor sobre ella que la marcaba como suya la había hecho regresar a aquel momento. Era solo una fiesta, varios amigos y conocidos suyos estarían ahí, había estado en muchas ya, la razón de que siempre la invitaran era obvia no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo desde que se había presentado como omega lo cual le había ganado la atención de varios de sus compañeros eso y su amplio pecho; sin embargo aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo si querían mirar que miraran, conforme avanzaba la noche el refresco fue reemplazado por alcohol inhibiendo a todos, aquello provocó que mientras bailaba con un chico un grado mayor a ella no le molestara que éste pusiera su mano en sus glándulas que se encontraban cerca de su cuello por lo que fue muy tarde para apartarse de él cuando sintió como comenzaba a apretar su agarre lo cual provocó que automáticamente expusiera su cuello, aun podía sentir el miedo que la recorre en el momento en que vio como el chico enseñaba sus caninos para después morderle donde iría su marca de vinculación, recordaba como había querido gritar del dolor cuando la mordida rompió su piel pero su voz le había fallado, algunas noches cuando había tenido un mal día o cuando se dejaba caer en sus recuerdos aún podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello un sentimiento tan desagradable que le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Si tan solo hubieran sido circunstancias normales la marca se hubiera borrado rápidamente sin ningún efecto secundario y solo le dejaría una mala experiencia que podría superar con ayuda de un psicólogo, pero ése no había sido el caso el chico se encontraba a unos días de su celo por lo que su saliva ya contenía hormonas haciendo aquella marca una vinculación débil desatando en su cuerpo una series de reacciones que solo alargaron su sufrimiento. Para poder completar el vínculo propiamente su cuerpo forzó un celo temprano, el cual solo le ocasionó dolor, un vacío intenso en su ser y desgaste mayor a sus celos pasados, se negó a salir de su habitación hasta que la marca desapareciera lo cual tomó meses, ella sabía bien que con aquello era imposible que se evitaran los rumores pero al menos de esa manera no los escucharía, tenía suficiente con sus propios pensamientos diciéndole una y otra vez que su alfa la había rechazado por no ser suficiente, aquello no fue una buena idea pues tuvo que convivir con su propio aroma de omega triste y rechazado que inundaba su habitación haciendo que tardará más la cicatrización de la marca.

Cuando al fin había salido de su recámara se sentía exhausta emocionalmente, además de que tenía un tremendo temor por personas desconocidas por lo que no puso ningún pero cuando sus padres decidieron que dejaría la escuela por un tiempo para poder centrarse en su recuperación aquello jamás la ayudó a sanar totalmente pero sí la ayudó a llevar una vida normal y armar su nueva personalidad, pues aquel evento la había destruido totalmente; fue a partir de ese momento que su madre comenzó a decirle que necesitaba encontrarse un alfa y conforme pasaba el tiempo un esposo, ella sabía que su madre lo hacía por preocupación pues pensaba que si un alfa entraba a la vida de su hija y se vinculaban ella podría volver a sentirse segura y sin miedo a otros alfas, pero sabía que eso sería imposible pues no le podía explicar a su madre que aquello que tranquilizaba a otros omegas a ella le causaba un cortocircuito mental pues su naturaleza se debatía entre la seguridad pero su cerebro le decía que aquello era una amenaza.

Lo que había experimentado hacía poco era ese cortocircuito mental que la había enviado a un piloto automático primitivo, por suerte su Timeboy pudo sacarla de éste y ahora estaba entre el instinto y su parte racional al mando de sus acciones, aquello había sido como estar en una carretera con una niebla tan espesa que no podía ver ni la punta de su nariz lo cual le provocaba un pánico al no saber hacia dónde se dirigía pero ahora a pesar de que la niebla aún estaba presente ésta se había disipado lo suficiente para que no hubiera ningún accidente, lo cual la calmaba lo suficiente para poder analizar sus sentimientos.

El cortocircuito aún prevalecía dado que se debatía sobre lo que hacer, una parte de ella quería abrazarse del Doctor y dejarse calmar por él mientras escondía su cara en su cuello para poder percibir su aroma, la otra parte aun lo percibía como una amenaza y traidor a la confianza que le tenía por lo que sugería ir a consolarse a su nido mientras guardaba distancia con él por algunos días y plantearse un cambio de comportamiento para ellos dentro de la TARDIS pues se negaba a abandonar aquella vida llena de aventuras, pero en lo que ambas estaban de acuerdo era en que era necesario contarle al Doctor sobre aquel evento para poder explicar su comportamiento, dado que ya no estaba tan segura de que en algunas de sus expediciones a un nuevo planeta no se sintiera intimidada por los habitantes de ese lugar y aquello pudiera afectar alguno de sus escapes.

". . .era una fiesta, bailábamos. . ."


	11. Time Lord's composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podría borrar la expresión de su cara, mantenerse quieto y tranquilo pero sus ojos siempre lo delatarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajaja me encanta actualizar cuando tengo mucha tarea jajaja practicamente tengo 9 . . .bueno 8 días para entregar 4 practicas ajjaja deseen me suerte

En toda su vida no había encontrado mejor momento para utilizar aquella expresión imposible de leer en su cara, tan común en los Señores del Tiempo, como este y sinceramente estaba agradecido por aquello.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía escuchar perfectamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Donna, sentía como las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a doler por la fuerza con la que las presionaba contra los brazos del sillón que estaba seguro dejaría marcas pues sus uñas comenzaban a romper la tela, a pesar de que el lugar se había establecido como un lugar neutral y fuera de aromas podía oler la leche agria del aroma de su compañera, percibía perfectamente cada movimiento que ella hacía, el sonido de la leña y la TARDIS se habían silenciado, no existía otro sonido para él que no fuera la voz de su omega; estaba seguro de que aquellos minutos quedarían grabados para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Cuando Donna terminó de hablar mantuvo la mirada en la chimenea mientras él resistía las ganas de abandonar la habitación y mantenerla cerrada el suficiente tiempo para evitar que ella lo siguiera y evitará su búsqueda de la persona que le había hecho aquello, para que la Tormenta Inminente le hiciera una visita. Abandonando aquella idea, pues sabía que si la llevaba a cabo su mejor amiga jamás se lo perdonaría, decidió hacer lo más sensato para aquella situación serenándose, relajando lo más posible todos los músculos de su cuerpo e intentando bajar la intensidad de la mirada que le dirigía a su compañera en orden de que cuando ella al fin lo mirará no le asustara lo que viera en él.

Su enojo no era lo único que debía suprimir también su aún latente deseo de apresarla entre sus brazos y colocar su cabeza cerca de su cuello para que así sus hormonas calmaran a su omega, pero aquello en definitiva sólo provocaría lo contrario su mejor idea de un buen comportamiento sería el quedarse en su sitio y esperar por las acciones de Donna. Esa decisión lo hizo cuestionarse su propio silencio.

En situaciones como aquella era necesario responder algo ante un relato tan honesto y privado como aquél, pero qué debía decir era lo que le atormentaba, palabras de disculpa solo la herirían más, el decir “te entiendo” sería una hipocresía; en definitiva tenía que decir algo pero se había quedado en blanco totalmente, ni siquiera se atrevía a mover sus labios tratando de formar palabras por lo que se admitió sorprendido cuando vio como Donna volteaba a verlo.

"Tus ojos envejecieron." dijo Donna para luego regresar la mirada a la chimenea demostrando que no soportaba verlo de frente, tal vez por miedo o por pena por lo que había compartido con él, después de un silencio corto continuó solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente por ella "no tienes que estar enojado, aquello ya pasó quedó en el pasado solo soy yo, la tonta y vieja Donna asustándose por nada y sobre reaccionando por todo como siempre."

Aquello había sido suficiente no podía con más, quedarse sentado escuchando como su omega se menospreciaba en un débil intento por demostrarle que se encontraba mejor para que le dejara sola era inaceptable, en condiciones normales le bastaría con recordarle cuán brillante era y arrastrarla a una aventura nueva o alguna buena velada para borrar aquello pero estas no eran circunstancias normales por lo que decidió tomar otro curso de acción uno un tanto más agresivo tal vez a comparación del que tomó cuando se dio cuenta del miedo que embargo a Donna.

Dando un salto de su asiento se acercó rápidamente al sofá donde se encontraba su compañera colocándose de rodillas al suelo recargando ligeramente su cuerpo en el y colocando las manos en la orilla de los cojines del asiento, aunque su intención original era tomarla de las manos desistió pues su rápida movida había sido suficiente para llamar su atención provocando que volteara en su dirección viéndolo hacia abajo, por lo que antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa como huir de ahí o procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir y entrar nuevamente en un estado de alerta por amenaza decidió hablar.

"Donna Noble, por favor escúchame, tú jamás serás tonta o vieja eres de hecho todo lo contrario, eres brillante y hermosa, posees una de las sonrisas más bonitas del universo y de los corazones más gentiles que he conocido" dijo con la misma voz suave que había utilizado en la sala de control "por último Donna, me preocupas y me importas, estaré aquí apoyándote en todo lo que necesites pero no me pidas que te deje sola; Earthgirl se que lo sabes y que lo has escuchado por mucho tiempo sin creértelo pero esto no es tu culpa ni tampoco estás sobre reaccionando" término mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Trato de contener su risa cuando dio un pequeño salto por la ligera caricia en sus manos que lo tomó por sorpresa de parte de su omega; sin embargo la ironía de aquello le había hecho imposible esconder su sonrisa la cual ahora empataba con la pequeña que su compañera le dedicaba. Para él aquello había sido una pequeña victoria pues ahora al menos ella lo veía sin miedo, aun con un poco de duda, pero ya no estaba asustada de él.


	12. Time to smell and sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de dejar a su compañera dormir el Doctor tiene que resolver un pequeño problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tenía un párrafo completo de este cap . . .pero lo había dejado debido a que estuve ocupada y se me había ido la inspiración y para cuando regrese se me había olvidado de que iba jajja por lo que tuve que borrarlo y comenzar de nuevo . . .como 3 veces ajjaj

Sin poder controlarse sus dedos comenzaron a bailar en la orilla del sofá que lo hizo notar un ligero cosquilleo en ellos tal vez por su exabrupto anterior con el sillón provocando que su atención se moviera de los ojos de su compañera a su mano, una vez comprobando que no se había hecho daño y solo había algunos hilos entre sus uñas regreso su mirada hacia Donna dándose cuenta que ahora su cercanía era incómoda para ambos dado que ninguno tenía algo que hacer más que verse el uno al otro, por lo que decidió que nuevamente era hora de separarse nuevamente.

Por lo que una vez tomada la decisión se enderezó lentamente y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos retrocedió lentamente para volver a sentarse en el sillón individual y una vez que tomo asiento obtuvo una mejor vista de su compañera, ella lucia más relajada y se había acomodado mejor en el sillón descansando en él, aquellos no eran signos de confianza o seguridad sino cansancio el haberla puesto en un estado entre la conciencia y los instintos la habían dejado sin la adrenalina que le proveía su estado de omega estresada que la mantenía despierta pero ahora que era más consciente su cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquel exabrupto.

Si la dejaba que se acomodara en unos cuantos minutos se quedaría dormida cosa que no podía permitirle aún pues le quedaba un último paso para poder dejarla descansar tranquilamente, tenía que solucionar el problema de las hormonas si bien no trataría inmediatamente el caso de su impregnación era necesario el que ella tolerará aunque fuera de manera sutil su aroma, el prospecto de al fin poder volver a percibirla le hacía debatirse que le volvería loco primero si el no poder percibirla o poder identificar en ella las ligeras notas de estrés que su aroma tendría por algunos días, si es que tenía suerte.

"Donna, por favor voltea a verme" inició con una voz suave mientras se recargaba hacia enfrente sobre sus rodillas "aun no puedes dormir, tenemos todavía una última cosa por hacer."

Escucho un rezongo de su omega que interpreto como un permiso para proseguir, por lo que se preparó para lo que iba a decir y hacer, lo mejor que podía ocurrir era que al dejar de ventilar la habitación tan constantemente es que ella se tensara un poco pero que debido al cansancio no hiciera nada más que recargarse en un extremo del sillón y en el peor de los casos era probable que ella reaccionara al aroma y regresará por completo a su estado de angustia.

"Donna le pediré a la TARDIS que deje de ventilar la habitación" 

Poco a poco en la biblioteca se comenzó a percibir ambos aromas, aun percibió en su olor un poco de la acidez debido al estrés y la desconfianza que sentía sin embargo la nota que más dominaba era la de leche caliente posiblemente al sueño que le estaba embargando pues el olor le recordaba a la leche que Donna solía calentarle en las noches que no podía dormir o que las pesadillas lo habían despertado, lo que causó que el también comenzará a sentirse soñoliento.

Mientras observaba que las respuestas de su compañera no fueran negativas comenzó a sentir como sus músculos se relajaban, estuvo tan concentrado en sacar a su compañera de su estado de estrés que no se había dado cuenta del suyo y ahora que podía oler a Donna y veía como ella comenzaba a relajarse, posiblemente debido a su cansancio ya no le importaba mucho la presencia de un alfa cerca de ello, sinceramente no pensaba que fuera por que ya habían salido de este problema, les tomaría algunos días más para regresar a una semi-normalidad por lo que tenía planeado quedarse todo ese tiempo dentro del vortex mientras planeaba cómo serían sus siguientes interacciones, algo era seguro todas las habitaciones continuarían ventilándose, no sería una ventilación tan extrema como la que le había pedido a la TARDIS en un principio pero si una leve para que no se percibiera una olor denso, en este momento sinceramente no creía que Donna soportará su propio olor.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que se podía oler los aromas de ambos en la habitación y su omega ya estaba dormitando en el sillón, en unos minutos más su sueño sería lo suficientemente profundo para que él pudiera tomarla y moverla de habitación, cosa de la que no estaba muy seguro debería hacer dado que cuando despertara Donna sería muy obvio que él la había cargado lo cual podría tomarse como otra señal de que no respetaba a su persona como había ocurrido cuando le dio la noticia de la impregnación; sin embargo tampoco la podía dejar en la biblioteca sabía que ahí no pasaría frío pero el sillón no era el lugar más cómodo que existe en esta tierra o bueno TARDIS. . . vortex. . .universo . . . lo que fuera, cuando ella despertara si la dejaba ahí era seguro que sus músculos le dolieran como el infierno después de estar tan tensos y no obtener un debido descanso.

Después de que pasaran los minutos suficientes para estar seguro que ella hubiera entrado a un sueño profundo suspiro se paró para levantarla, en verdad que no la podía dejar ahí, no solo por que la incomodidad sino debido a que estaba seguro que no se podría resistir a verla dormitar y la mañana siguiente, si es que podía llamarlo hacía sería más problemático que si la llevaba a su cuarto, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su cuarto sintió como ella se acomodaba en su pecho, en definitiva no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Cuando entró en su cuarto la dejó en su cama bien tapada y echó un rápido vistazo encontrando sin querer su nido que le provoco sonrojarse pues era algo muy íntimo de ella por lo que decidió salir a toda prisa de ahí y dirigirse a su propio cuarto, estaba seguro que si no fuera por los eventos del día le costaría trabajo dormir pues aun con todo el cansancio que comenzaba a presentarse seguía pensando en el peso de Donna en sus brazos, su calor y su aroma que debido a su proximidad le había sido fácil oler pero lo que más pasaba por su mente era el hecho de que en su nido estuviere un brazalete que le había comprado durante una de sus aventuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato curioso de este capitulo lo escribí en la madrugada mientras hacia como tres cosas a la vez . . .entre ellas leí un web comic omegaverse jajja como se darán cuenta es uno de mis géneros favoritos, también los últimos dos párrafos los escribí algo apurada por que quería ver el mentalista jajaja
> 
> Y como nota aun más personal . . . ustedes sabían que algunos animales ven más o diferente que nosotros . . . en cuanto a colores?? . . . estaba en algo llamado discusiones de faraday cuando sacaron el tema que los colores de algunos insectos aves etc son ammm no se como explicarlo . . . pero dan tonalidades en colores que nosotros no podemos percibir?? . . .imagínenlo tal ves esa visión superior a la nuestra que estos animales tienen y esos colores están íntimamente relacionados . . .tal vez evolucionaron para asegurar la supervivencia del otro. . .algo que nosotros no podemos ver que esta ahí . . .se me hace tan hermoso y enigmático. . .creo haré un fic de eso. . .pero posiblemente de otro fandom jajaja


	13. New day but not new subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna se levanta lista para enfrentar un nuevo día o algo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So este cap estaba programado para hace muchísimas semanas atrás jaja perdón por no haber actualizado pero es que no encontraba ni inspiración ni voluntad. . . en su lugar me quede viendo the mentalist lo cual me hace anunciarles que dentro de poco (como un mes si tenemos serte), pero como se imaginaran si comienzo un nuevo fic no trabajare tanto en este, so perdonen si tardo más en actualizar.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su alcoba acostada en su cama con una de sus cobijas tapándola, lo cual la desconcertaba ya que lo último que recordaba era estar recostada en la biblioteca, el Doctor sentado enfrente de ella y un vago recuerdo de un aroma a limón con especias, pero de esto último no estaba tan segura así del como había llegado a su cuarto.

Para que ella pudiera llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba solo existían dos posibilidades que en algún punto su Timeboy y ella se retiraron a la cama o que se hubiera quedado dormida y él fuera el responsable de que se encontrara acostada en su cama, lo primero no era nada probable por más adormilada que estuviera recordaría el esfuerzo de la caminata y lo segundo era la opción mas lógica puesto que aunque la TARDIS puede mover la ubicación de los diferentes cuartos que en ella se encuentran no puede trasladar objetos animados o no de un lado a otro por lo que solo el marciano podría haberla movido pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto no había ni el más mínimo rastro de olor del té de limón y especias tan característico de él lo cual la descolocó un poco haciendo que le surgiera un escalofrío pasajero.

Ayer su ataque de pánico la había tomado totalmente desprevenida teniendo como resultado su inmersión total a la mente primitiva omega, hoy el asunto era diferente sabía que no estaba del todo bien, aun se sentía vulnerable por lo que otra inmersión podría resurgir, para evitar eso tendría que calmarse recordando los ejercicios de respiración que solía utilizar para calmarse cuando se encontraba en lugares público; antes de comenzar se levantó para dirigirse a su nido, la sensación de seguridad que este le proveía este aceleraría su proceso después de todo tenía que salir a comer, el no haber cenado la otra noche le estaba causando un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Una vez ya más calmada y con la confianza de poder enfrentar al Doctor de frente de dirija al baño para darse una rápida, para después vestirse con un suéter cuello de tortuga junto otro suéter delgado de botones y unos pantalones deportivos, el conjunto era algo flojo pero estaba segura de que no saldrían de aventura hoy aparte era bastante abrigador pero confiaba en que la TARDIS regularía la temperatura sino pasaría todo el día sudando además estaba segura de que su marciano no le molestaría en lo más mínimo si comenzara a hacer un poco de frío después de todo cuando ella se estaba muriendo de frío con los Oods él estaba como si nada con su traje y gabardina.

Mientras se dirigía hacía la cocina podía percibir el olor de pan francés lo que provocó que acelerara el paso, cuando llego al umbral de la puerta se encontró con la imagen del Doctor de espaldas mientras cocinaba por lo que se detuvo sin entrar totalmente pues no estaba segura cómo proceder, si solo debía sentarse en la barra de la cocina o comenzar ha hacer su propio desayuno, por suerte Timeboy no había puesto la tetera eléctrica que para su suerte se encontraba en el otro extremo de la encimera eso le daría algo que hacer en lo que decidía cómo iniciar la conversación pues el silencio era bastante incómodo.

"Buenos días Donna" escuchó al Doctor decir en un tono tan suave que casi parecía un susurro.

"Días Doctor" respondió después de un rato con la mirada fija en la tetera pues a esa distancia podía percibir la combinación de limón y especias, pero el limón era dulce y las especias ligeramente picantes lo suficiente para rascarte la nariz por lo que podía deducir fácilmente que él estaba tan incómodo como ella, posiblemente también se debatía la ruta que su conversación debería comenzar.

Tal vez si ella comenzaba directamente con el tema en cuestión tendrían más tiempo a solas cada uno por su lado, incluso era posible que pudiera pedirle al Doctor unas ligeras vacaciones con su madre, no era el mejor lugar para ir pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco, estaba segura que su madre y abuelo la escucharían totalmente sin hacer preguntas lo cual facilitaba un poco el ocultar la razón de su estado emocional actual pues estaba segura que esta vez nada en el tiempo ni el espacio salvaría a su Spaceman del hacha de su madre y bueno para él sería un simple brinco en el tiempo por lo que no le daría tiempo de extrañarla o hacer algo realmente idiota.

"¿Quieres pan francés?" escuchó al Doctor preguntar pero desde su visión periférica podía comprobar que él tampoco la estaba viendo sino que tenía la vista fija en el sartén posiblemente debido a que ella también estaba liberando su incomodidad ante el silencio y la tensión palpable en la habitación en sus feromonas, normalmente las intentaría controlar pero sabía que si quería que la situación mejorará tendría que dejarle saber todo lo que sentía o bueno casi todo.

Dejó salir un suspiro para luego inhalar el dulce aroma del desayuno no tenía la suficiente desconfianza ni voluntad para negarse definitivamente las actividades de ayer le estaban cobrando factura.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" intento sonar lo más casual posible "¿té?"

"¡Oh sí! por favor" bueno al menos alguien estaba recobrando su buen humor y alegre actitud.


	14. Lost in books and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor intenta encontrar una solución a su problema original con Donna mientras ella aun se encuentra descansando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve algunas dudas al escribir una parte de este cap por lo que debo escribir mi headcannon? sobre este tema y es que el Doctor solo pone libros en cualquier estantería de la biblioteca y la TARDIS es la que acomoda los libros . . . y por ende no es un desastre.

Siete horas eran las que había dormido esa noche, cosa extraordinaria sin duda puesto que los Señores del Tiempo no necesitaban más de 4 o 3 horas de descanso cada dos días, si acaso se alcanzaban las ocho horas con 8 días sin descansar; sin embargo el día anterior aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo había dejado exhausto.

Ahora se encontraba yaciendo en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, Donna tardaría unas 3 o 4 horas más en despertar si sus cálculo no le fallaban y tal vez una hora y media más para aparecer por la cocina para empezar el día, aquello lo dejaba con 5 o 6 horas para él solo; normalmente ese tiempo “libre” lo utilizaba para vestirse, planear el día o simplemente jugar con los cachivaches que guardaba en su “laboratorio” pero hoy era diferente puesto que no tenía que planear qué lugar visitarían, hoy en su lugar lo que tenía previsto eran charlas largas y actividades para reconstruir la confianza acompañadas con intervalos donde cada uno iría por su lado en la TARDIS para después reencontrarse.

Claro aún quedaba un problema que tenía que ser resuelto que si bien aún no era seguro discutirlo con Donna era algo que debía comenzar a resolver de alguna manera, y con eso en mente decidió que su día comenzaría con una ducha, pasar por el armario y después dirigirse a la biblioteca y para matar aunque sea algunos minutos los cuartos no se moverían de lugar manteniéndose alejados unos de otros por una respetable distancia.

Cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca se percató que había pasado ya dos veces frente al cuarto de su compañera, algo que definitivamente su nave estaba haciendo a propósito pero, ¿era acaso que esta no entendía que no le era posible entrar ahí sin causar más problemas de los que ya tenía?, la cuarta vez que la cruzó decidió que sólo echaría un vistazo abriría la puerta lo suficiente para poder mirar dentro sin que demasiada luz se filtrara dentro; la imagen que lo recibió fue la de su omega echa bolita dado la espalda a la puerta, verla así lo lastimaba un poco pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento ni siquiera dejar un poco de su aroma para tranquilizarla, truco que había utilizado en su visita a Pompeya, así que cerró la puerta y continuó su camino.

Los estantes de la biblioteca eran bastos organizados primeramente alfabéticamente por civilizacio, lengua, tema, tiempo, título y autor por lo que directamente paso a la civilización humana buscando por libros de biología, fisiología, educación sexual y algunos mitos sobre la pareja destinada no importaba mucho el tiempo o el idioma todo libro era bienvenido en este caso, cuando agarro una buena pila de ellos para comenzar su investigación decidió que también sería buena idea parar por la sección de Gallifrey para buscar sobre relaciones interespecie o algún caso registrado de impregnación involuntaria, aunque sinceramente no esperaba encontrar mucho.

La información que hasta ese momento había encontrado no era para él nada nueva, aunque eso sí se encontraba más detallada, tal vez sería posible para él romper la semi-vinculación afectiva que había sido resultado de la impregnación accidental. Había encontrado que las semi-vinculaciones surgidas de impregnaciones unilaterales eran bastante débiles por lo que para romperlas solo se necesitaba un distanciamiento temporal entre ambas partes involucradas, el tiempo de separación era proporcional a la fuerza de la semi-vinculación, en el caso de que fuera el omega el que había comenzado la impregnación se recomendaba que este pasara tiempo con su manada familiar de esta manera aminorar los síntomas psicológicos de la separación, en el caso del alfa se recomendaba pasar ese tiempo en compañía de algún omega para el “desahogo” emocional.

Por la información que él había obtenido en sus entrevistas previas podía asegurar que el vínculo era totalmente unilateral por lo que podría sugerir una visita a la familia de Donna alegando que necesitaba sentir la seguridad de la manada familiar para poder reconstruir su confianza, dándole la oportunidad de quedarse en la TARDIS y poder pasar al menos unos 3 o 6 meses en solitud con su nave para poder quebrar el vínculo para luego poder regresar tal vez 3 días después por su compañera sin que ella fuera consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado para él; para cuando ella recordara sobre la impregnación él podría decidir si decir la verdad o simplemente inventar algo sobre una terapia o alguna máquina capaz de romperla y aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer un viaje al futuro, apagar el traductor de la TARDIS y todo regresaría a la normalidad, de alguna manera.

Para que su plan funcionara a la perfección debería hacer un poco más de investigacion sobre la psicología de un omega en una semi-vinculación, y todos los escenarios posibles para asegurar que todo fuera seguro para ambos, después hacer investigación sobre los Señores del Tiempo y sus formas de vinculación, pero la última lo haría después de dejar a Donna sería su forma de pasar el tiempo para encontrar el por que de sus acciones y posiblemente como evitar que vuelva a pasar. Mientras se dirigía por su tercer paquete de libros para leer se dio cuenta de que en algunos minutos Donna saldría de su habitación por lo que decidió adelantarse a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo de desayunar, posiblemente algo dulce para compensar un poco el poco alimento que había consumido ayer, claro el poder ofrecerle eso a su compañera sería algo problemático en su situación actual pero tenía que hacer el intento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si se dieron cuenta pero acabo de abrir una oportunidad para mas angst . . . la dvd no tenía intención de tener más de lo que Donna sufrió pero ps aveces no controlo las acciones de estos personajes. . . tienen vida propia alv ajajaja


	15. Calling for the time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna le dice al Doctor su plan de pasar un tiempo fuera de la TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok perdón perdón se supone que tenía que actualizar hace muchísimo tiempo pero una entre a la escuela y la dvd no me esta yendo muy bien, y esta escena al principio me causo como mucha tensión lo cual retraso mucho que lo acabara por que no me gusta la tensión siempre la evito lo más que puedo.
> 
> Pd: perdón por la primera linea del Doctor pero quería que fuera casual y bueno para mi casual son datos muy raros, so perdón nuevamente pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor . . .si alguien tiene una linea más casual please aviseneme.

El desayuno había pasado en total silencio el comer les había dado la perfecta excusa para no hablar, aunque no estaba segura de que era más incómodo su actual silencio o si estuviera platicando, o al menos algún intento de plática, probablemente el Doctor pensaba lo mismo y por ello fue el primero en aventurarse en abrir la boca.

“Donna, sabías que una de las formas efectivas para matar a alguien es el envenenamiento por talio, este no aparece en los análisis de sangre debido a que este se confunde con el talio que ya está en nuestra sangre, claro que. . . ”

“Doctor” interrumpió Donna tratando de verlo directamente.

“¿Sí Donna?”

“No podemos postergar esto, tenemos que discutirlo, míranos una hora sin mencionarlo y juro que puedo cortar la tensión con mi cuchara ” declaró haciendo una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero cuando vio que lo único que obtendría sería un gesto dándole la razón y ningún sonido decidió continuar “creo que no debemos hablar con palabras dulces o sutiles entre más francos seamos creo esto sera más rápido como quitar un curita rápido para que el dolor sea menos” decidió tomar una pequeña pausa para respirar ondo “Doctor” dijo levantando la vista lo mejor que pudo sin hacer un contacto visual directo para ponerle la seriedad necesaria al asunto “mi omega ya no confía en ti, no del todo,” claro no podía decirle que una parte de su interior estaba conflictuada pues aun quería obtener confort del alfa que consideraba una amenaza, pues no hacía nada de sentido e invalidará todo este asunto de cierta manera “y toda esta situación de tú marcándome, aunque fuera por accidente,a abierto viejas heridas y ambos sabemos que esto afecta a nuestros comportamientos, lo mejor será que deje la TARDIS. . .”.

No había siquiera terminado de hablar cuando noto como cambiaba la cara del Doctor, juraba que podía ver cómo su mente comenzaba a idear todo tipo de argumentos para evitar que se fuera, como su cara, siempre tan expresiva y casi todo el tiempo alegre ahora se tornaba en una mueca llena de terror y pánico ante aquella idea de separarse. Ella no tenía la mínima intención de abandonar aquella vida llena de aventuras solo quería expresar su deseo de regresar a casa un tiempo pero la reacción de su spaceboy la había dejado sorprendida, era el mejor ejemplo de cómo todo este embrollo los estaba afectando; cuando había rechazado su primera invitación a viajar con él y cuando creyó que lo estaba abandonando aquella vez que ayudaron a Martha obtuvo una situación similar, sus expresión facial se había suavizado y proyectaba una tristeza y resignación por tener que viajar solo, su aroma como su cara cambia a una de tristeza suave y en su aroma predomina un limón amargo, en cambio ahora obtenía una mueca de terror y estaba segura que si no fuera por la ventilación de la TARDIS ahora mismo se estaría ahogando en un olor amargo de especias picantes que demostrarían su desesperación por mantenerla a su lado.

“No, Donna. . .” intentó interrumpirla, pero todo palabra se ahogó cuando ella levantó su dedo índice entre ambos. Él aún era el más grande idiota del espacio exterior.

“Lo mejor será que deje la TARDIS por un tiempo y me quede en casa de mi madre, tal vez una semana tal vez un poco más hasta que me sienta mejor, para después volver por que no creas que pienso confiarte al universo sin supervisión de un adulto responsable,” con esas palabra pudo ver como el contrario comenzaba a relajarse un poco a poco en su asiento “cuando vuelva tendremos que trabajar en nuestra amistad, por lo que no podremos salir de aventura inmediatamente pero creo que sabremos arreglárnosla, ¿no?”

Sabía que cuando terminó de hablar tenía una sonrisa en su cara una que igualaba a la que el Doctor le regalaba, claro que esta vez recordó que no mostrar sus dientes para no enseñar sus caninos, tal vez él también había pensado en tomarse una pausa de sus viajes debido a su actual predicamento por ello no había puesto más peros, y su exabrupto anterior había sido solo causado por sus hormonas e instintos, al parecer el último de los Señores del Tiempo no era inmune a comportamientos tan incoherentes de su género secundario, ¡oh! no podía esperar a volver a la familiaridad de su amistad para poder molestarlo con ello.

“Bueno creo que entonces está decidido, Donna Noble tomará unas vacaciones en casa, así que, ¿cuándo deseas que te lleve a casa?” le preguntó su marciano, mientras se recargaba en la silla y mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

“No lo se, aun me siento demasiado cansada por lo que pasó, no creo poder empacar ahora mismo, tal vez en la noche, después de que recupere todas mis energías” dijo mientras levantaba su plato y taza para dejarlos en el lavadero.

“Claro, claro, descansa todo lo que necesites, la comida estará lista para cuando despiertes si tienes hambre, claro; yo estaré alrededor . . .por cualquier cosa. . .supongo” vio como el timeboy decía mientras jugaba con su oreja y cuello.

Tenía que descansar más tiempo, tal vez si dormía esta vez en su nido en lugar de su cama despertará con la energía necesaria para empacar lo necesaria para pasar el tiempo necesario en la casa de su madre, después de todo cuando decidió viajar con el Doctor había traído consigo todo su guardarropa dejando muy pocas pertenencias en su viejo cuarto; y no podía posponer su viaje a casa hasta mañana porque a pesar de que pudo relajarse lo suficiente para regalarle una sonrisa aun no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar cerca de su marciano, tal era el caso que en todo momento que estuvo en la cocina la tensión es sus hombros nunca la abandonaron y la rigidez se había vuelto bastante dolorosa.


	16. All around his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor tiene que hacer unos pequeños ajustes a su plan cuando sus plazos de tiempo no coinciden con los de Donna.

Su reacción lo había desconcertado, cómo es que ella se había podido mantener tan calmada cuando incluso él había tenido problemas conciliando sus acciones con la parte racional de su cerebro. Desde que había sido consciente de que la había marcado con su aroma también comenzó un cambio en su comportamiento, pequeños gestos como prestarle su gabardina o sostener su mano durante la mayor parte de sus aventuras para mantenerla cerca, incluso estando en la TARDIS cuando percibía el menor indicio de que Donna estaba triste, ya fuera por su olor agrio o un ligero puchero, su alfa corría a donde se encontrará para reconfortar la, cosa que complicaba el pensar en como decirle el pequeño problema en el que se encontraban pero esta vez había sido el colmo.

Era probable que lo exagerado de su reacción se debiera a que Donna le confesara que no confiaba en él, aquello había lastimado tanto a su alfa como a él, pero tenía que aceptarlo, puesto que él, aunque inconscientemente, cometió una transgresión a la confianza de Donna y puesto su voluntad sobre la de ella, cosa que era bastante bárbaro e imperdonable. Sabía que su compañera le pediría un tiempo separados, era la conclusión lógica, después de todo él también llegó a esa conclusión cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca y aun con ese conocimiento cuando escuchó que dijo “deje la TARDIS” su lobo interno entró en pánico, sus corazones aumentaron sus palpitaciones y su aroma amargo y picante, si no fuera por el sistema de ventilación de su nave, se hubiera esparcido rápidamente por toda la habitación revelando en terror que lo invadió por unos momentos, y apesar de todo aún tenía un poco de auto control para poder detener toda verborrea que estaba por salir de sus labios cuando su compañera le señalo que debía mantenerse callado.

Durante el resto de la conversación se dedicó a recuperar su compostura y a escuchar a lo que le fuera a decir su omega, no se podía permitir otra demostración de pérdida de control para dar paso a su instinto por lo que aceptó con tranquilidad dejar a su compañera en casa de su madre después de que esta descansará apropiadamente, pero ahora que se encontraba solo podía dejar salir lo que había mantenido a raya, y es que si él había planeado dejarla en casa de su madre y regresar en unos cuantos días por ella, claro para él en realidad serían meses pero para poder mentalizarse para ese tiempo de distanciamiento requería de más tiempo con Donna a su lado no de solo unas cuantas horas como ella estableció.

No era algo que realmente le gustara admitir, pero su lobo interno tomaría un papel decisivo en la separación para romper la semi vinculación que se formó entre él y su omega; sabía que éste no dejaría que el lazo se rompiera fácilmente por lo que después de un tiempo separados lo obligaría a entrar en un celo prematuro, que por su naturaleza se vería obligado a sobrellevar, sería un intento desesperado por reclamar lo que sus instintos consideran suyo, uno bastante primitivo que le revolvía el estómago.

De acuerdo a sus cálculos y su investigación le tomaría al menos un mes mostrar los primeros síntomas del celo para después de unas dos semanas entrar por completo en él, éste duraría alrededor de unos 5 o 4 días en los que la TARDIS bloquearía los controles para evitar que él pudiera buscar a su compañera o causar algún desastre en el espacio tiempo, después sufriría de las consecuencias por dos semanas de haber pasado su celo solo sin “su pareja” para después comenzar con su recuperación y por ultimo reparar todo lo que hubiera roto dentro de su nave dejando así 4 meses restantes construyendo una nueva normalidad para cuando Donna regresara a él lo que viera fuera un animado Doctor listo para saltar a la siguiente aventura y tener algo que contarle a de cómo pasó su tiempo a solas, jamas revelandole el martirio por el que había pasado jamás podría revelarle los tres meses que le tomó cortar su lazo y reconstruirse por completo.

Lo que ocupaba su mente en este instante ya no era el cómo pasaría esos 4 meses o sobre cómo ocultar sus acciones a su omega, sino que todos sus cálculos estaban basados en que ella se quedará al menos una semana más a su lado, en ese tiempo trataría de convencerla de bajar la intensidad de la ventilación para que así sus esencias pudieran ser percibidas correctamente o al menos la de ella, siempre podría argumentar que como sus géneros secundarios tenían una sensibilidad natural por las esencias pasar prolongados espacios de tiempo sin percibir algún aroma les provocaba estrés que es algo que definitivamente trataban de evitar por los acontecimientos previos, se ofrecería usar bloqueadores de olor si eso la tranquilizaba, de esa manera solo sería perceptible el olor a omega; un plan con muchas fallas pero era lo único que tenía.

Ahora con las nuevas condiciones establecidas por Donna los números en su cabeza cambiaban, se desarrollaban nuevos escenarios en su cabeza, todo se hacía más oscuro y de tonalidades rojas; su celo sería más violento además de que no le daría el tiempo necesario para prepararse mentalmente para este, las consecuencias por lo tanto también serían más grandes lo cual le aterraba bastante.

Otra cosa que tenía que considerar era el factor de tiempo en el que su compañera estaría separada de él, originalmente se había planteado unos tres o cuatro días lo suficiente para que se calmara completamente, pero ella planteo otra cosa, al parecer ella necesitaba más tiempo y a pesar de que dijo una semana su cara había expresado que definitivamente necesitaría más que siete días, este hecho le preocupaba bastante por que era bien sabido que un omega que salía de un estado de estrés buscaba confort, un lugar donde sentirse seguro y siendo este el caso temía que el sentimiento que embargara a su omega fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo fuera a rechazar nuevamente, viajar nuevamente solo después de su celo resultaría peor de lo que había sido viajar después de Rose, en el mejor de los casos sería el que ella decidiera que tendrían aventuras intermitentes eso definitivamente no le sabía bien en este momento debido a su condición pero tal vez después no fuera tan malo, aunque la única cosa segura es que pasaría mucho tiempo solo en la TARDIS cosa que nunca le sentó bien.

Su último recurso no era algo que realmente le agradara pero la verdad es que se encontraba en un aprieto, le pediría a su nave que detuviera la ventilación en el cuarto de su compañera y más tarde cuando ella ya no estuviera abordó la ventilación volvería a funcionar esparciendo su aroma por donde él pasará al menos tendría una semana para prepararse. Ya era momento de pararse de su asiento en la cocina después de todo ya había pasado media hora, era momento de regresar a la biblioteca.


	17. I walked alone until you find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna esta despierta y hambrienta, la TARDIS la hace caminar.

El dolor de sus hombros y su cuello hicieron que le fuera imposible continuar acostada en su nido, hacía una hora posiblemente que se había despertado y la oscuridad de la TARDIS hacía imposible el decir cuánto había dormido o qué supuesta hora del día era, y como solo la habitaban dos personas nunca había mucho ruido que pudiera ayudarla con eso.

Sinceramente es que no quería pararse su nido, olía muy bien y además estaba cálido, por lo que le apetecía poderse acostar más tiempo o en su defecto moverse a su cama pero sabía que tenía que comenzar a pararse después de todo era posible que el movimiento le bajara el dolor en los hombros y el cuello. En cuanto se paró de su nido las luces de su cuarto se prendieron dando la apariencia de la iluminación de focos terrestres dándole a entender que era tarde, tal vez lo que se podría considerar noche, por lo que primero decidió checar el reloj de su habitación para después salir a buscar su maleta en el armario y por último pasarse a la cocina a buscar algo de comer por que realmente dormir tanto tiempo la había dejado bastante hambrienta, después de todo ya habían pasado dos días en los cuales había comido casi nada.

Cuando llegó al armario noto que el Doctor había estado ahí en algún momento del día dado que alguna de la ropa estaba desordenada y el guardarropa siempre estaba ordenado al comenzar un nuevo día, supuso que había buscado por alguno de sus sacos donde dejó algo que necesitaba para continuar desarmando o “reparando”, como solía decirle, a la nave, así que sin darle más importancia subió los escalones que la llevaban al segundo piso y se dispuso a buscar alguna maleta del tamaño correcto para empacar sus cosas. 

La búsqueda no ocupo mucho de su tiempo, unos minutos más tarde se encontraba nuevamente caminando por los corredores dirigiéndose hacia la cocina cuando de alguna de las habitaciones salio el Doctor casi chocando con ella mientras sostenía algún tipo de sensor que por los cables evidentemente cortados que sobresalían de este estaba segura que pertenecían a la TARDIS.

“¡Hey!” saludo el Doctor dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

“Hey tú” respondió Donna al saludo haciendo espacio para que pudieran caminar ambos por el corredor.

“¿Hambrienta?”

“Sí, un poco, y ¿tú?”

“Podría decirse” le respondió mientras miraba para la pared del corredor y se rascaba la oreja, claro signo de que no era el caso probablemente solo deseaba acompañarla debido a su inevitable partida, sabía por experiencia que el marciano no tomaba muy bien la soledad; sin embargo esperaba que este usará su máquina del tiempo para que su tiempo de solitud fuera de unos segundos y no algunos días.

“¿Preparaste algo o pedimos algo para llevar?”

“Ammmmm ¿tienes antojo de algo?” su pregunta le sacó una sonrisa, algo típico de él, pues para ser un Señor del Tiempo le era muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo una vez que se concentraba en algo.

“Sí eso supuse, ¿que te parece algo de ese planeta de la semana pasada?” vio cómo volteo a verla listo para preguntarle cuál de todos y comenzar a recitar la larga lista de nombres raros e impronunciables, siendo sincera no recordaba su nombre tal vez tendría una k y una z pero la mayoría tenían esas letras por lo que decidió rápidamente añadir lo que le llamo la atención del planeta “ya sabes esa con los pobladores azules”

“¡Oh! ya, ya, claro, ammm ¿me acompañas a la consola o nos vemos en la cocina?” preguntó inseguro.

“Te acompaño la última vez que te deje elegir a ti la comida pediste todo doble del menú” bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente que desde que se encontraron se había tornado ligeramente tenso, no estaba que de todo lo que apenas había pasado en dos días era la razón principal, pero sabía que no era la única que lo sentía pues el Doctor solo se limitó a asentir y señalar el camino.

Otra factor que no estaba ayudando a su situación actual era el hecho de que el corredor parecía ser particularmente largo en ese momento, por lo regular la TARDIS solía hacer los corredores cortos para evitar más que nada que sus ocupantes humanos no se perdieran, pero en esta ocasión ya habían pasado por la biblioteca, algunas habitaciones, la cocina, la piscina, los jardines, el gimnasio, el cuarto de la tele, un laboratorio, y aún podía ver tres cuartos más antes de que llegaran al control de mandos para poder salir del vortex y aparecer en el planeta para poder pedir su comida.

Cuando llegaron a la consola Donna decidió sostenerse del barandal que estaba cerca de sillón que tenían ahí, en lugar de agarrarse de la consola como solía hacer debido a que aún temía estar muy cerca de él, por lo que lo mejor era guardar distancia, cosa que sería imposible con la forma de controlar la nave que el Doctor tenía. Se agarró fuerte del barandal y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas para amortiguar un poco el aterrizaje, siempre se preguntaba por que dentro de la TARDIS los aterrizajes se sentían como si la nave fuera botada del vortex mientras que por fuera esta comenzaba a aparecer lentamente.

“Listo henos aquí” dijo el Doctor levantándose del suelo.

“Genial, ¿tienes algún menú en la cocina o estamos enfrente de algún restaurante?” preguntó ella dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

“No, de hecho no pero el monitor tiene un menú listo de un lugar cerca, ven escoge que quieres, yo ya decidí y ya tengo el número y nuestra locación” dijo su Spaceboy frente al monitor mientra sacaba el ex celular de Martha de su blazer y lo señalaba.

“Está bien” respondió para acercarse lentamente al monitor rodeando por el camino más largo para llegar, pareció que su timeboy entendió el mensaje pues él también se comenzó a alejar del monitor para sentarse en la parte más alejada del sillón, pero permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca de ella par que no le costara trabajo preguntar cómo lucía cada plato o si le gustaría.


	18. Preparations for the Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna se ha ido de la TARDIS dejando a un Señor del Timepo con demasiado tiempo en sus manos.

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza que después de cenar y que ella empacara se sintiera lo suficientemente cansada para que decidiera tomar una siesta que al final se tornaría en un sueño de toda la noche, prolongando su estadía en la TARDIS, pero está poco le duro cuando a las 3 horas Donna apareció en su taller para decirle que ya su maleta estaba en la entrada y que solo faltaba él para sacarlos del vortex.

La nave volvió a utilizar el truco de hacer los pasillos más largos, un intento por retrasar un poco la despedida. De acuerdo a el horario que la TARDIS llevaba, equivalente a un día de 24 horas por el bien de sus compañeros, eran las 2 de la mañana hora a la cual el horario biológico de su omega estaría ajustado; sin embargo no podría dejarla a esa hora, nadie estaría despierto para recibirla y el punto de que ella hiciera una visita a su casa era el que estuviera en compañía y vigilancia de su pequeña familia, así que decidió que lo mejor era aterrizar en la tierra alrededor de las 9 de la noche eso le daría suficiente tiempo de poner al tanto a su familia pero también le facilitará el poner la excusa de que era tarde e ir a continuar durmiendo si su mamá comenzaba a sermonearla.

Para intentar aligerar la despedida momentánea al igual que como hizo en la cena cuando controló la TARDIS utilizó sus movimientos exagerados. Por la mirada que Donna le estaba dedicando al aterrizar sabía que no podía ocultar nada de ella, era posible que ella ya sospechara sobre su plan de pasar una considerable cantidad de tiempo sin ella aprovechando su máquina del tiempo, resultado de su primer encuentro y más recientemente su supuesta despedida en la tierra con Martha y la vez donde se encontraron a “La muerte”, suceso que le gustaría considerar más a fondo pues sospechaba que a partir de ese momento comenzó todo el tema de la impresión.

La despedida fue tal y como la imaginó, totalmente incomoda, ella quería abrazarlo pero no se atrevía a estar a más de 4 pasos cerca de él mientras que por su parte podía sentir como ese empolvado instinto alfa comenzaba a golpearlo por lo que permaneció lejos de la puerta y con una postura rígida en lo que ella repetía que lo llamaría para que recogiera, una forma de asegurarle que solo era una despedida temporal.

Cuando ella se encontraba apunto de salir se paró en seco y se volvió para verlo y dijo con un tono suave “Sé que mi llamada no entrara a los 5 minutos de que yo haya salido de la TARDIS y tú entres al vortex, es imposible pararte y pedirte que me esperes estando quieto pero se que ella conectara mi llamada pronto así que no hagas nada estúpido” enfatizó al cambiar su tono a algo más que solo podría ser descrito como Donna, a lo que él solo pudo responder con una sonrisa e imitando un saludo militar.

Había aterrizado la TARDIS de tal forma que no se viera desde el pórtico de los Noble, de esa manera se evitaba el ser notado e invitado dentro de la casa pero su posición si le permitía observar como su compañera entraba a su casa después de que alguien le abriera la puerta que por la reacción de ella lo más seguro es que fuera Wilfred. 

Con un último suspiro y vistazo hacia la casa entró a su cabina azul, cerrando la puerta tras él se dirigió a los controles de su nave para entrar de nuevo al vortex, listo para romper otra promesa, no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo haría pero ese pensamiento no lo hacía sentirse menos decaído e impotente por lo que mejor se concentró en las tareas que tenía planeadas para poder pasar seguro y lo más cómodo posible los siguientes días.

Tenía en su laboratorio dos vestidos que Donna había utilizado de las veces que habían viajado al pasado y había sido necesario mezclarse con la gente por lo que decidió ir por ellas para moverlas a su habitación ya que habían estado distrayendolo de terminar la nueva configuración de los circuitos en los que había estado trabajando para bloquear el protocolo de celo de la TARDIS y poder establecer uno nuevo, una vez que terminara con ellos pasaría a checar la cocina solo para asegurarse de que tuviera la alacena llena y en caso de lo contrario tendría que hacer un último viaje hacia alguna tienda para después bloquear la nave en el vortex.

No había sido sencillo el bloquear los protocolos de celo del sistema principal de la nave después de todo este estaba dictado por la lógica, en él se establecía que en caso de que uno de los ocupantes entrara en celo y no hubiera dentro de esta alguien capaz de hacerse cargo del tripulante en cuestión entonces automáticamente la nave se transportaría a el tiempo y locación más conveniente en el que se encontrara su pareja o alguna clínica donde se tuviera espacio para la duración del celo, en último de sus casos; en su situación actual era probable que terminara en el cuarto de Donna y pasar su celo en una clínica con un ambiente estéril y neutral probablemente empeoraría su estado, al menos aquí adentro tenía objetos y el olor de su omega para mitigar el dolor que seguramente experimentaría dentro de algunos días.

Habían pasado ya unas 5 horas desde que dejó a Donna en casa de su madre y apenas había terminado de instalar los circuitos recalibrados en los controles, bloqueando así varios cuartos y en otros como la biblioteca permanecerian abiertos hasta que se detectará el inicio de su celo, y por supuesto estos nuevos comandos bloquearon los controles para que no en el calor del celo no cometiera la locura de ir por ella a la Tierra, pues sabía bien que si lo hacía desataría una caja de Pandora que sinceramente su cordura no podría soportar.

Se había percatado que hacer planes sobre sus próximas actividades calmaba sus nervios por lo que decidió que comenzaría a preparar comida para los próximos días, pues tenía que comer regularmente, no tanto como los humanos pero las suficientes para no salir de su celo con anemia, y por supuesto para apartar algunas de las botellas de agua junto con barras energéticas y algunos dulces para que cuando comenzara a sentir los primeros síntomas de su celo las llevara a su cuarto, tal vez también para en ese momento tomará algunos plátanos, después de todo era algo ligero y fácil de comer cuando tuviera sus momentos de lucidez.

Preparó una charola con sándwiches y té para su estadía en la biblioteca, en la que sospechaba que estaría varios días encerrado leyendo toda la pila de libros que había considerado la tarde anterior relevantes y si estos le cansaran en algún momento se podía recostar en los sillones para concentrarse en sus memorias de sus aventuras para tratar de determinar cuándo y qué era lo que había provocado el que cubriera a su compañera con su aroma marcandola como suya.


	19. Their time apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño vistazo sobre como ha estado pasando el tiempo el Doctor mientras que Donna decide que debe de llamar por ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo mis amores!!!!
> 
> Pd: lograran adivinar cual sera el próximo cap??? Dejen sus ideas en los comentarios!!!!

El calor se había hecho insoportable no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su cabeza pero este comenzaba a bajar lentamente al igual que recobrar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y a tomar conciencia de sus alrededores así como del paso del tiempo.

Su visión se encontraba borrosa pero podía distinguir algunas figuras por lo que logró reconocer que se encontraba en la sala de controles, seguramente había regresado a intentar salir del vortex y por cómo sentía sus manos esta vez logró romper su mazo.

Decidió quedarse un momento sentado en el suelo de la habitación antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la enfermería para curar las heridas de sus manos, si no se equivocaba habían pasado dos horas desde su último momento lúcido, ya era su tercer día de celo y alrededor de dos semanas desde que Donna había ido a casa de su madre por lo que calculaba que aún le quedaban aún 3 meses, 2 semana y 2 días antes de poder regresar por ella, calcular el tiempo era una forma de relajarse le daba un extraño sentido de normalidad.

Normalmente si se permitía a sí mismo tener un celo estaría todo el tiempo dentro de su habitación con algunos juguetes para que sus ciclos de calentura fueran más cortos y sus ciclos de lucidez fueran más largos aunque claro el cuerpo no podría ser burlado tan fácilmente pues la única forma de acortar los días de celo sería si algún omega recibiera su mordida, pero incluso esos días serían más soportables y menos violentos de los que ahora experimentaba.

Cuando volvía de sus calores siempre se encontraba enfrente al cuarto de Donna o en la sala de controles, las puertas de ambas habitaciones se encontraban rasguñadas y astilladas por suerte antes de que su celo comenzará se aseguró de cambiar la puerta de su omega por una más ancha, eso más la ayuda de la TARDIS eran lo que la mantenía aun de pie y le impedía el paso, en el caso de la puerta de la entrada la razón era simplemente que si ni Gengis Khan había logrado entrar entonces tampoco nada lograría salir, razones por la cual también sus brazos, piernas, rodillas y codos se encontraban en tan mal estado, no les había dado el tiempo suficiente para sanar.

Tendría que hacer muchas reparaciones antes de poder ir por su compañera, comenzaría con limpiar la sangre de las paredes y puertas que sus manos habían dejado en el camino de su habitación, a la de Donna y de ahí a la sala de controles, después el reemplazar la puerta de ella y repara la de la entrada así como también los controles que había roto y quitado de su lugar lo cual significa también tener que reparar los circuitos de la nave y ya que estaba en eso quitar los que había instalado especialmente para esta ocasión, también reemplazar varias mesas así como otros objetos que había utilizado, por último ventilar el lugar que apestaba a especias casi podría igualarlo al gas pimienta. Lo que le recordaba que este no era un celo por pasión o el deseo de reproducirse; sino que era uno de ira, necesidad y posesividad de algo que no era suyo, solo una forma de que su alfa tomará posesión de su cuerpo.

Una vez que se paró se dirigió lo más rápido que sus tensos músculos le permitían hacia el ala médica pues le quedaban aún unos 20 minutos antes de sus siguiente ola de calor regresara y tenía que curar sus manos revisar que no se hubiera lastimado alguna otra parte y tratar de alimentarse, tal vez la siguiente vez que estuviera lúcido se bañara aun que había abandonado la idea de ponerse sus trajes después de las primeras 12 horas de su celo por dos razones, la primera es que toda su ropa la encontraba incómoda e inmovilizante y la segunda era que durante sus primeras dos horas había roto ambos trajes que se había puesto por lo que ahora solo vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos holgados de algodón.

Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por unos minutos relajando sus doloridos músculos antes de comenzar a lavar cuidadosamente su cuerpo para no abrir o que se despegarán las gasas y curitas que tenía distribuidos por sus extremidades, mientras lo hacía podía sentir como la temperatura del agua que en un principio le parecía cálida y placentera, ahora la sentía demasiado caliente avisándole que pronto se vería perdido nuevamente en la necesidad de alguien que no se encontraba con él, por lo que decidió apurarse y salir de la ducha a secarse donde vio cómo sus ojos ya se comenzaban a pintar de rojo mientras que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, después de todo se encontraba en celo por más que sus acciones no fueren las comunes de ese estado, se apuro a ponerse su nuevo par de pantaloncillos para dirigirse a su cama.

Podía lentamente sentir como la necesidad comenzaba a crecer, la ropa de Donna apenas y tenía su olor casi se había opacado por el suyo, de las tantas ya veces que había frotado la ropa contra su cuello, pero aún quedaba lo suficiente para que pudiera sumergirse en otra ola de irracionalidad de la manera más suave posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna decidió que era tiempo para llamar al Doctor, no para que la recogiera, Dios sabía que aún no estaba lista, ya había pasado un mes desde que él la dejó en su casa y no se encontró con la valentía suficiente para salir de esta aunque fuera para encontrarse con su psicóloga, la cual había tenido que hacerle una visita. Pero es que estaba segura de que pasaba algo raro algo que solo el Doctor podría resolver o entender, había también pensado llamar a Martha para que UNIT le echara un vistazo pero decidió que no tenía las suficientes pruebas para ello o al menos no unas convincentes.

Todo había empezado cuando una noche estaba viendo la televisión con su mamá y abuelo, el presentador se le había hecho conocido pero no podía ubicarlo en ese instante, conforme el programa pasaba se dio cuenta que realmente ocurrían cosas raras más allá de las que explicaban, y por las caras de los invitados parecía ser algo que no tuvieran preparado o que no hubiera pasado antes, por lo que se puso a investigar un poco más viendo viejos capítulos de programa y llamando a los que habían estado en el programa para preguntado sobre lo sucedido, una forma de pasar su tiempo.

De acuerdo a su mamá no era tan necesario el llamarlo inmediatamente pues el programa aceptaba solicitudes todo el año pero primero el Doctor tendría que asegurarse de que realmente fuera algo fuera de alguna explicación lógica antes de meter la solicitud además de encontrar alguna casa embrujada que estuviera a la venta y al menos comenzar a remodelarla para que pareciera real su fachada, y todo eso tomaría su tiempo no es algo que acabarán en uno o dos días, además si era sincera consigo mismo extrañaba un poco la presencia de su timeboy, y teniendo en cuenta que no le había contado la verdad de lo sucedido a su mamá y abuelo debido a que se acobardó de último minuto con ellos el Doctor no tendría que preocuparse por tener una regeneración prematura por un hacha, pero como precaución le enviare también un mensaje sobre la situación.


	20. Be There Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor se lame las heridas cuando escucha la llamada de Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que les pedí que adivinaran sobre este cap. . . y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo pero pues . . . ya saben estos personajes tienen mente propia.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquella decisión impulsiva desde el momento que la tomó después de todo solo había pasado una semana y media desde que terminó completamente su celo cuando llegó la llamada de Donna, aquella donde le pedía que regresara con ella porque tenía un presentimiento sobre un presentador de televisión. 

El primer día después de que todo rastro que lo había utilizado para asearse y dormir todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le pidiera, el segundo día lo utilizo para curarse todas las heridas además de limpiar la sangre de todas las superficies donde se había esparcido, pues si bien como Time Lord y gracias a los geles que había utilizado estaba sanando rápido pero rápido no significaba indoloro así que le costaba un poco moverse, al tercer día ya no pudo aguantar más el hambre por lo que se preparó un festín para después comenzar con la reparación de los controles y a quitar los protocolos que puso, el cuarto día se dedicó a hacer la limpieza y una lista mental sobre las cosas que habría de reemplazar además de las locaciones donde podría encontrarlos; así fue al final ese día y el principio del quinto cuando volvió a pensar en Donna.

Por último dejó su cuarto para limpiar y ordenar, no había entrado ahí después del primer día por lo que lo recibió un olor picante que le provocó 3 estornudos seguidos, gracias a la eficiente ventilación que la TARDIS puso en marcha la estancia se hizo más tolerable, por lo que la limpieza comenzó con recoger las plumas de las almohadas rotas quitar lo que quedaba de las sábanas junto con los restos de comida que estaban esparcidos para ponerlo en una bolsa de basura, y poner en el cesto de ropa sucio el cobertor que se había salvado de sus manos, cuando vio la ropa de Donna tirada en el suelo, la tela estaba rasgada y con manchas de humedad evidencia de sus actos que solo trajeron sentimientos de rabia, culpa y tristeza, realmente la extrañaba.

El quinto día decidió que la limpieza de su cuarto sería para otro momento, podría dormir en la biblioteca cerca de la chimenea, ahora que estaba abierta, o utilizar alguna otra habitación como refugio personal temporal. Para distraer su mente de pensamientos tormentosos se dirigió a la biblioteca a la pila de libros que lo espero todo el tiempo que estuvo cerrada la habitación, al menos si sus pensamientos no lo querían dejar en paz podía tornarse en algo productivo como saber como romper de manera definitiva sus instintos posesivos sobre Donna y como evitar ese tipo de interacciones en el futuro, pues nada bueno saldría si no podía controlar en quien se impregnaba o si en algún momento estaría preparado para aquello.

Así pasaron los demás días reparando lo que se encontraba roto, leyendo en la biblioteca y recostado en algún sillón recordando eventos divertidos que lo hicieran sentir menos solo cuando escucho el timbre a lo lejos. Ese día había dejado su chaqueta en la sala de controles mientras él se encontraba recostado en el el sillón del segundo piso por lo que hubiera sido imposible para él oír el ringtone del teléfono lo cual causó que su cuerpo se tensara y se pusiera en alerta inmediatamente, después de unos segundos en los que se dio cuenta que la razón por la que podía escuchar era que la TARDIS estaba transmitiendo el sonido a través de su sistema de sonido decidió quedarse en el sillón bajando la guardia pero con su cuerpo aún tenso.

Espero ha que el celular dejara de sonar para pararse y dirigirse a la sala de control, camino por los pasillos lentamente como si estuviera asustado de lo que fuera a encontrar una vez que llegara, podría ser Martha la que llamará, tal vez Sarah Jane en busca de ayuda, siempre estaría para ellas pero aun no estaba listo para una aventura tal vez en una semana más cuando acabara de crearse heridas y de lamerlas estaría totalmente preparado para salir del vortex.

El teléfono estaba abierto descansando en su mano la pantalla ya se había apagado por el tiempo sin actividad aun así sus ojos no dejaban de verla detenidamente, la imagen se había marcado en sus párpados, el mensaje de voz guardado en el buzón era de Donna, la duración del mensaje era de un minuto y medio, que tanta información podría contener un minuto y medio se preguntaba así como el tiempo que habría pasado para ella, tal vez 3 mese o 1 mes o incluso un año lo que para él solo fueron algunas semanas. Finalmente decidió pulsar lo botones para volver a traer a la vida la pantalla y escuchar el mensaje, tan solo por curiosidad, por escuchar su voz, al final pondría la fecha que su amiga le diera para pasar por ella en uno de los post its que tenía alrededor de su pantalla como un recordatorio de a que momento dirigirse cuando se encontrara menos “indispuesto”.

Antes de escuchar el mensaje se había formado en su mente un prospecto de su contenido, una queja sobre el comportamiento de su madre, un chisme sobre sus amigas y saludos de Wilf, pero ahora que escucho el mensaje real y no el formado por su imaginación, no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué hacer, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar. 

Tenía bajo su posesión una máquina del tiempo, por lo que no importaba cuanto tardara en tomar una decisión siempre llegaría a tiempo, la TARDIS esta vez no le quedaría mal como las veces que equivocaba fecha o lugar, prueba de ellos era el que decidiera informarle sobre la llamada; su problema ahora era el que hacer, sus dedos comenzaban a cosquillear queriendo tomar posición de los controles, por suerte su cerebro estaba funcionando 98% lógicamente, por lo que en su lugar corrió a la biblioteca para encontrar alguna buena excusa para regresar a los controles.

Todos los libros decían lo mismo apoyado por sus propias deducciones cuando volviera a ver Donna, si el tiempo para ella era de al menos un mes entonces el su aroma sería muy débil debido a que impresión era totalmente unilateral, si corría en este mismo momento con ella su loba la volvería a marcar resurgiendo toda su posesión sobre su compañera, pero siempre podría utilizar bloqueadores fuertes para que le fuera imposible liberar sus feromonas, además que si la visita era corta y evitaba mucho contacto con ella podría funcionar como un pequeño bálsamo para sus heridas, saber que aun tiene a su amiga y que ella lo esta esperando.

Ahora una semana después de haber acordado de trabajar en equipo con Sylvia y Wilf, haber comprado la casa, comenzar algunas remodelaciones en ella, y ser seleccionados para el programa, se encontraba ahora detrás de la puerta listo para abrirla y llevar a cabo algo de investigación para poder resolver el misterio del presentador del programa de remodelaciones en casa embrujadas.

“Doctor John Smith, y ella es mi esposa”

“Donna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya adivinaron lo del próximo capitulo (ahora si prometo comenzar con este próximo cap de verdad), pero no nada?? les acabo de dar una pista!!


End file.
